


Зимний покров в Зимних Ключах

by LaHudra



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyday Life, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaHudra/pseuds/LaHudra
Summary: Короткий отпуск в период между победой на Острове Грома и осадой Оргриммара. Бытовуха и махровый флафф. Можно рассматривать как некое продолжение "Двух магов"





	1. Chapter 1

То, что в Азерот пришла зима, чувствовалось даже в Кель’Таласе. В поблекшей траве больше не пестрели цветы, золотая листва на белоствольных деревьях порядком поредела. Дни стали короче и куда холоднее, небо регулярно затягивали низкие серые облака, прорывающиеся мелким заунывным дождем. Легкие летние ветерки сменились пронизывающим северным, так что Этас, пока возвращался верхом из Восточного святилища, не раз пожалел об оставленном дома плаще. Встречный холодный ветер не нравился и дворцовому крылобегу – проклятая птица всячески норовила свернуть с продуваемого мощеного тракта в придорожные кусты. К счастью, завидев башни Луносвета, крылобег понесся стрелой, стремясь поскорее зарыться в теплое сухое сено стойла. Но чем холоднее было на улице, тем отраднее показались тепло Восточной башни, кубок горячего вина с пряностями, полученный от Феллиса прямо на пороге, и длинный толстый пандаренский халат, заботливо согретый у жаровни. Для полного счастья не хватало только одного. 

\- А где Роммат, все еще во Дворце?

\- Нет, господин Роммат уже вернулся, он наверху. 

Раньше Феллис сказал бы «у себя», но после возвращения из Пандарии Роммат окончательно перебрался в бывшие покои Ворен’таля, а свою комнату использовал только как кабинет. Этас рассудил, что вряд ли Великий магистр занят чем-то архиважным, а, значит, его присутствие не помешает. 

Роммат сидел за столом и рисовал. Он не оторвался от своего занятия даже когда Этас подошел и поцеловал его, только потерся щекой в ответ. Этас, продолжая обнимать его за плечи, наклонился, чтобы взглянуть на рисунок, и присвистнул от удивления и восторга. 

Работу эту Роммат начал уже довольно давно – большая и подробная карта Острова Грома предназначалась в подарок Лор’темару. Этасу такой выбор показался странным – у правящего лорда любых карт было предостаточно, к тому же Роммат почему-то оставил на ней массу пустых мест. Теперь он понимал, зачем – эти лакуны Роммат заполнял миниатюрными сценками времен их пребывания на Острове. Естественно, Кирин-Тор изображался в смешном или издевательском виде, Похитители Солнца – пафосно и героически. 

Вот Амелия Пеншир потрошит труп саурока, демонстрируя внутренние органы, его сородичи сидят вокруг, внимательно наблюдают, а один, кажется, даже записывает. Вот два кирин-торских мага с задранными полами длинных одеяний со всех ног улепетывают от зандаларов, а Савор смотрит на них и погибает от смеха, держась за несуществующий живот. Вот он сам, рядом с Лор’темаром - стоят, воздев мечи вверх и картинно поставив ноги на труп Шань Бу, а рядом судорожно вцепившиеся друг в дружку Джайна и Вериса дрожат от страха и ревут в три ручья. Вот Таоши поправляет на Эльсии пандаренский наряд, а командир следопытов в это время, не глядя, пронзает мечом подкравшегося сзади зандалара. Вот Васарин, сидя на горе амулетов удачи, торгуется с наемниками… Рассматривать это можно было бесконечно, находя все новые и новые детали. Себя Роммат изобразил опасливо приставляющим отбитую голову каменному цийлиню. 

\- Ты голодный? – спросил Роммат, набрасывая фигурку Ланеша Сталеплета, критически осматривающего огромный топор могу. – Если да, не жди меня, я хочу сегодня все закончить. 

\- Я лучше подожду. Я побуду с тобой, хорошо? 

Роммат кивнул. Этас опустился на его узкую кровать, полежал немного, потом привстал, подхватил под передние лапы мирно спящего в ногах серого дворцового кота и перетащил себе на грудь. 

\- Как прошел день? – через некоторое время поинтересовался Роммат. 

\- Очень неплохо, был с Мирведой в Восточном святилище. Посмотрел, что ей удалось сделать с Тропой, впечатляет. Надо попробовать применить её средства в Пандарии, если они подействуют на то, что осквернили ша, получим большую выгоду. 

\- Да, эта девочка большая умница, и магистра получила не зря, - сказал Роммат, заполняя очередной пробел на листе. - Я помню её первый доклад по Тропе, что всё безнадежно. И Ландра, её наставница, была того же мнения. А потом оказалось, что Мирведа это дело не бросила, потихоньку бегала туда в свободное время. Очень опасная была самодеятельность, тогда на Тропе Плети еще хватало. Ландра ей категорически запретила, так она ко мне явилась. 

\- И ты разрешил? 

\- Нет, конечно. Без охраны там делать было нечего, а у нас тогда все, кто мог держать оружие, были наперечет. Но мы договорились, что она станет проводить свои исследования у Врат, рядом с заставой. Честно говоря, я тоже считал, что смысла в этом нет, но ей действительно горело. И, как видишь, в конце концов дало результат, - сказал Роммат и снова погрузился в рисунок. 

Тишину в комнате нарушало только громкое мурлыканье и слабый свист ветра в темноте за окном. Было на редкость уютно лежать вот так, в полутьме – комнату освещала только лампа над столом, гладить кота и время от времени смотреть на склоненную фигуру Роммата. Порыв ветра ударил в окно, заставив слегка задрожать недавно вставленную раму - еще одну верную примету зимы. Да, вот и уже зима… Эта мысль навеяла Этасу воспоминания о годах ученичества. В Лордероне зимы случались разные, то теплые, больше похожие на затянувшуюся осень, то холодные, когда весь край заносило снегом, но зато можно было кататься на санях, играть в снежки, а если лед сковывал проливы, отделявшие Крестовый остров от остального Даларана, в дело шли коньки и буеры. 

\- Роми, - позвал он. 

\- Да? 

\- А что мы будем делать на Зимний Покров? 

\- Лор’темар обычно устраивает неплохой прием, сходим к нему. Выпьем, потанцуем, пообщаемся. Познакомлю тебя с парой интересных персон, кто редко приезжает в Луносвет. 

\- Но это один день, а остальные? Все-таки считается, что это семейный праздник, а моя семья – это ты, - тихо сказал Этас. – Давай куда-нибудь съездим, только вдвоем? А к приему вернемся. Если Лор’темар нас отпустит, конечно. 

Роммат замер на мгновение, потом отложил перо и развернулся к нему. 

\- Лор’темар отпустит, особенно если в Оргриммар, разведать обстановку – день «Х» не за горами, сам знаешь. Донесения из Оргри идут, но личные контакты - это личные контакты. Правда, там сейчас в тренде дубинки кор’кронцев для отеческого вразумления всякого иноплеменного сброда типа нас. С другой стороны, Зимний Покров и в Истинной Орде никто не отменял, Гарроша в городе нет, так что нас будут ждать еще и красивые здоровенные елки, очень вкусные пряники, Дедушка Зима, толпа пьяных орков и подушки в подарок, чтобы было комфортно сидеть на отбитой заднице. Такой вариант тебя устроит? 

\- Мне хотелось бы туда, где снег, - вздохнул Этас. 

\- Ну уж нет, в Нордскол я не поеду, - твердо сказал Роммат. – Где у нас еще точно есть снег? В Альтераке? Это близко, но там делать нечего, одни руины и огры.

\- А Зимние Ключи? Ты там был? 

\- Был. Расследовал дело с Зин-Малором. Место очень красивое, спору нет, да и добираться туда через Оргриммар, но остановиться там негде. Либо в гоблинской помойке, - поморщился Роммат, - либо у кенарийских сектантов в Звездопаде. Даже не скажу, где хуже.

\- Я недавно у Уды разговаривал с одним парнем из Дуротара, - поведал Этас, - он-то мне про Ключи и рассказал - говорит, там какой-то орк открыл таверну для охотников. Вроде приличную, да и сам он не из поклонников Гарроша. 

\- Что ж, у орков хотя бы чисто и кормят хорошо. Название и где находится, можно узнать?

\- Таверна «Сломанная лапа», через дорогу от Круговзора. 

\- Обнадеживающее название, - Роммат откинулся на спинку кресла и с удовольствием потянулся. – Любят орки все сломанное. Когда начинается Зимний Покров, через три дня? Тогда утром я поговорю с Лор’темаром, а потом нам нужно будет съездить в одно место. 

***  
«Одним местом» оказались стойла Турона, устроенные на лесной поляне под самыми стенами Луносвета. Пока Роммат о чем-то беседовал в стороне с Винестрой, заводчицей крылобегов, Этас стоял у обширного загона, рассматривал разноцветных птиц и размышлял, как визит сюда может быть связан с их будущим путешествием – вряд ли они отправятся в Зимние Ключи на крылобегах. 

Наконец Роммат подошел к нему, встал рядом, и тут же к ним подбежал, сильно хромая, белый крылобег явно преклонного возраста. Вид у него был непрезентабельный – перья поредели и топорщились, один янтарный глаз затянула мутная пелена. Роммат протянул руку, крылобег вытянул шею и положил голову ему на плечо. 

\- Ну как ты, старичок? – ласково спросил Роммат, осторожно перебирая мелкие перышки на изрядно облысевшей голове. Крылобег закрыл глаза и что-то хрипло проворковал. 

\- Это Айви, мой старый и верный друг, - Роммат повернулся к Этасу. – Ветеран битвы с Плетью, ему тогда здорово досталось. Сейчас живет у Винестры на пенсии и полном пансионе, а я навещаю, когда могу. Раньше мы часто ходили с ним гулять, но теперь ему и это трудно. 

Он достал из кармана яблоко, разломил и протянул крылобегу, потрепал его по крылу. 

\- Иди в стойло, Айви, холодно. 

Крылобег еще раз посмотрел на него и послушно поковылял к приземистому строению на другой стороне загона. Роммат проводил его невеселым взглядом. 

\- Он один из последних белых королевских крылобегов, - негромко сказал он. - Мне подарил его Кель. Анастериан этого не одобрил, но Кель настоял… Ладно, мы сюда не за этим пришли. Винестра, где ваш подопечный? 

Винестра подвела их к отдельно стоящему небольшому сараю и открыла дверь, откуда неторопливо вышел крупный зверь, похожий на изваянную из нефрита статую льва. Он остановился и смерил присутствующих холодным взглядом. 

\- Цийлинь… - тихо высказал очевидное Этас. 

\- Да, императорский цийлинь. Я хотел подарить его тебе на праздник, но раз мы собираемся в Зимние Ключи, есть смысл поехать на нем. 

\- Он мой? – ошеломленно спросил Этас. – Это же такая редкость. 

\- Разумеется, твой, - улыбнулся Роммат, - ты же так восхищался ими в Пандарии. 

\- Роммат, - Этас взял его руку и крепко сжал. – Огромное тебе спасибо, просто огромное. Но… мой-то подарок гораздо скромнее. 

\- Этас, во-первых, я все-таки не гоблин, чтобы считаться дарами, а, во-вторых, я его еще не видел, может, и не скромнее, - усмехнулся Роммат. - Иди лучше познакомься с ним. Пандарен говорил, что они очень умные, но требуют подхода. 

\- А как его зовут? – спросил Этас. 

\- Сейчас вспомню... Э... Винестра, свиток у вас? 

Винестра протянула ему свиток роскошной шелковистой бумаги, покрытый тщательно выведенными иероглифами, рядом с которыми мелкими буквами вкривь и вкось был вписан перевод. 

\- Так… Вот, нашел. Сянцзянь У – Сянцзянь Пятый, а «сянцзянь» - это «кружащий в воздухе». Язык сломать можно. 

Зверь, услышав свое имя, с достоинством посмотрел на Роммата. Роммат отвесил ему легкий поклон и указал на Этаса: 

\- Сянцзянь У, это твой новый хозяин, - и отдавая свиток Этасу, добавил: - Я сейчас вернусь к Лор’темару, а ты отведи его в дворцовые стойла, вечером попробуешь прокатиться. Его сбруя уже там. 

Этас протянул руку, цийлинь понюхал её, гордо выпрямился, подумал и вдруг лизнул.


	2. Chapter 2

В Оргриммар из Луносвета простые смертные обычно добирались через Подгород, в окрестностях которого стояли причальные вышки гоблинских дирижаблей. Затем следовал долгий и смертельно скучный полет над разделяющими континенты морями, когда несколько суток путешественникам оставалось только торчать в тесных каютах, бродить по палубе, откуда нельзя было увидеть ничего интереснее облаков и однообразной водной глади под килем, да за бешеные деньги надираться подозрительным пойлом с не менее подозрительной закуской в расположенной в трюме буфетной. 

Маги, к счастью, могли без этого обойтись. В Оргриммаре, в Расселине Теней лежала стабильная точка пересечения силовых линий, и чтобы попасть туда, достаточно было просто открыть портал. 

Расселина имела репутацию таинственного и несколько сомнительного места, и не только из-за того, что располагалась в мрачной подземной пещере: в ней обитали те, кого не особо жаловал Гаррош – наставники магов, чернокнижников и прочий подобный народ, далекий от славного воинского ремесла. Однако их шатры соседствовали с вполне приличными оружейными лавками, известными продавцами реагентов и преуспевающим грибным заведением Кор’хуса. Если кто-то забредал в Расселину случайно или из любопытства, за жизнь и кошелек он мог не беспокоиться - опасность представляла разве что Огненная Пропасть, цепь пещер и лавовых протоков, лежащих еще глубже под городом, но еще со времен Тралла вход в нее постоянно охраняла пара стражников. Про обитателей Пропасти ходили, разумеется, самые фантастические слухи, местные сорвиголовы регулярно отправлялись туда за приключениями и возвращались разочарованными, не найдя ничего интереснее безмозглых троггов. 

Теперь же все шатры были пусты, а Расселина просто кишела кор’кронцами. Место выхода из портала окружало оцепление из закованных в темные доспехи неприветливых рубак, быстро оттеснивших Роммата и Этаса к ведущему на поверхность туннелю: 

\- Проходи, проходи, не задерживайся! 

На узких улицах Волока, освещенных бледным зимним солнцем, царила непривычная и удручающая тишина – не шатались с песнями и смехом компании поддатых гуляк, не орали зазывалы и разносчики. У празднично украшенных мастерских и лавок не толпились, как обычно, разноплеменные зеваки, а покупатели – в основном орки - старались быстрее прошмыгнуть внутрь. Зато регулярно проносились патрули кор’кронцев верхом на волках, но два эльфа в скромных пандаренских одеждах и с охотничьими луками за спиной не вызвали у них особого интереса и удостоились только неприязненных взглядов. 

\- Не очень-то здесь весело, - сказал Роммат. - Похоже, все хуже, чем я ожидал. Ты бывал раньше в Оргриммаре? – спросил он, заметив, с каким интересом Этас смотрит на могучие каменные башни и крепкие приземистые дома, так разительно не похожие на изящные строения Луносвета и безликие – Даларана. 

\- Нет, - покачал головой Этас. - Я вообще мало где был, только в Нордсколе и Лордероне.

\- Тогда буду твоим гидом. Сейчас мы в Волоке, это основной торговый квартал. Карту ты видел, здесь есть еще несколько районов – Аллея Силы, там сейчас власть и центр города, Аллея Мудрости, где раньше была резиденция Тралла, но теперь обитают в основном таурены, Аллея Духов – квартал троллей, Аллея Чести, там арены и военные мастерские. 

\- А у наших и Отрекшихся есть здесь свои места?

\- Пока нет, мы же относительно новые сторонники Орды. Гоблины, правда, себе кусочек уже отхватили – Гоблинские трущобы, но на то они и гоблины. Пойдем, нам сюда, - Роммат остановился и примотал поводья ветрокрыла к коновязи рядом с деревянным щитом-вывеской «Портняжное ателье Магара». 

Они вошли в просторное помещение, заполненное народом. Все три приказчика были заняты, но хозяин, лощеный зеленокожий орк в элегантном наряде, даже не пытался им помочь. Он праздно восседал в кресле в стороне от большого стола, заваленного швейными принадлежностями, и уныло взирал на суету. На новых посетителей он только покосился и тут же равнодушно отвел глаза. Роммат едва заметно улыбнулся. Они с Этасом встали у стола, делая вид, что внимательно изучают ассортимент ниток и красок для ткани. Наконец из посторонних в ателье остался только орк-воин в видавших виды доспехах, который вытащил из большого кожаного мешка рулон ветрошерстяной ткани и принялся торговаться с приказчиком. После недолгих переговоров они сошлись в цене, воин ссыпал полученные монеты в потертый кошель и ушел. Роммат снял круглую черную шапочку с длинными кистями и повернулся к владельцу. 

\- Тром-ка, Магар.

Чуть насмешливый голос Роммата заставил орка повернуть голову, и в тут же его глаза засветились узнаванием, а апатию как рукой сняло. Он вскочил с кресла и всплеснул ручищами:

\- Господин Роммат! Вот уж не ожидал. Никто не говорил, что вы в Оргриммаре. Сюда, сюда пожалуйте. 

Магар помог им освободиться от поклажи и оружия, усадил в кресла и сел сам, почтительно примостившись на самом краешке сиденья. 

\- Вас и не узнать без воротника и в черном, господин Роммат. А где же ваша свита? Неужели… - он многозначительно не договорил. 

\- Нет, Магар, со мной все в порядке, с должности меня еще не погнали, - усмехнулся Роммат. - Я здесь не инкогнито, но исключительно как частное лицо, мы собираемся на охоту в Зимние Ключи. Тебе тоже, как погляжу, жаловаться не приходится, клиентов точно хватает, - добавил он. 

Лицо Магара помрачнело, он наклонился ближе и понизил голос: 

\- Что же тут хорошего, господин Роммат? Мое ателье всегда было первоклассным заведением для солидных персон, я создавал самые блистательные наряды, шил боевые одеяния для лучших магов и чернокнижников Орды, мои рубашки заказывали все военачальники, все главы гильдий. А что теперь? Я, Магар, продаю нитки – нитки!!! – простой солдатне. А все почему? – орк сделал паузу, и Роммат вопросительно на него посмотрел. – А потому, что В-в... кор’крон прикрыл швейные лавки у тауренов и гоблинов! Истинная Орда должна покупать только у орков!.. Нет-нет, с этим я не спорю, - спохватился Магар и продолжил уже совсем тихо и без прежнего запала, - но лучше бы все оставалось по-старому. 

Роммат успокаивающе кивнул. 

\- Магар, у меня мало времени, - сказал он. - В Зимних Ключах, говорят, в этом году очень холодно. Нам нужна подходящая одежда, теплые плащи для верховой езды и меховые сапоги. Каролек, твой сосед-кожевник, еще работает? 

Магар радостно осклабился, сверкнув золотыми кольцами у основания клыков. 

\- Господин Роммат, все будет сделано. 

\- Сегодня, завтра утром мы уезжаем. 

\- Понимаю, - услужливо кивнул Магар и тут же заорал: - Снанг! Быстро к Каролеку, пусть идет сюда. Тор’фан, достань те плащи на меху! С серебряными застежками! И дверь запри, чтобы не мешали, подождут. 

Он вскочил и довольно потер руки. 

\- Ну-с, теперь займемся делом. Господин Роммат, ваши мерки у меня есть. Обновлять, - Магар прищурился и внимательно осмотрел его с ног до головы, - не надо, а вот молодого господина... – орк сделал паузу. 

\- Этаса, - подсказал Роммат. 

\- …господина Этаса прошу сюда, за ширму. 

Этас встал. Низко надвинутая на глаза темно-синяя широкополая шляпа бросала густую тень на его лицо, но посланную ему улыбку Роммат уловил – и это была уже не та скрытая, беглая улыбка, какую он привык видеть во Дворце. Он так же широко улыбнулся в ответ и с трудом подавил желание развалиться в кресле, вытянуть ноги и закинуть руки за голову. Вот оно, первое дыхание свободы – коротенькой, куцей, иллюзорной, но все-таки свободы. Свободы от рискованной игры, затеянной Вол’джином, но вытягивать которую предстояло им, Отрекшимся и гоблинам. Свободы от постоянных тайных встреч с посланцами Сильваны и Галливикса, - и от Лор’темара, после триумфального возвращения с Острова Грома взявшего обыкновение вызывать и его, и Этаса в любое время дня и ночи, как только из Пандарии или от Вол’джина поступали свежие новости. 

С одной стороны, Роммат прекрасно понимал, что Лор’темару приходится нелегко – правящий лорд никогда не был силен в подковерной борьбе, и охотно предпочел бы подготовке восстания участие в самой кровопролитной битве. С другой – пару раз их выдергивали из постели, и ему совсем не нравилось обнимать Этаса и гадать при этом, не стоит ли за входной занавесью Дайринт, тактично ожидающий, когда они закончат заниматься любовью, чтобы тут же передать приказание явиться к Лор’темару. Зато там, в тихих Зимних Ключах... О, там он все наверстает. 

Этас вышел из-за ширмы в длинном жемчужно-сером плаще, подбитом густым белым мехом. Пандаренскую шляпу он так и не снял, но даже это нелепое сочетание не умаляло красоту и добротность магаровского творения и то, что оно определенно к лицу потенциальному владельцу. 

\- Хорошо? – спросил Этас, поворачиваясь. 

\- Очень, - искренне ответил Роммат.

Они провели у Магара еще час, посвященный не только примерке имеющейся готовой одежды и выбору тканей для новой, сколько вроде бы пустой болтовне. Роммат охотно и доброжелательно подхватывал любую тему, спрашивал о каких-то общих знакомых, неизвестных Этасу, выяснял тонкости охоты в Зимних Ключах, рассказывал об Острове Грома и даже набросал для Магара несколько эскизов пандаренских одеяний. Этас тоже вставлял реплики и задавал вопросы, уместные для незнакомого с городом провинциала, и невинный треп каждый раз ненавязчиво сворачивал на Оргриммар. И только после того, как были исчерпаны все последние новости и сплетни, Роммат щедро расплатился и откланялся, велев вечером доставить заказ в «Хвост виверны». 

На улице выяснилось, что поглазеть на цийлиня собралось несколько местных жителей. Зверю такое внимание явно не нравилось, он взрыкивал и мотал головой, а стоило Этасу его отвязать, резко рванул в сторону и, задрав хвост, обильно оросил магаровскую вывеску. 

\- Куда теперь? – спросил Этас, стараясь быстрее оттащить цийлиня от лавки. 

\- Заедем в таверну, оставим там багаж и сходим прогуляться по городу. Дел у нас здесь больше никаких, только повидать резидента, а он тоже живет в «Хвосте виверны». 

\- Посол Певица Рассвета живет в таверне? – удивился Этас. 

\- Нет, конечно. Но нам нужна не она, а Делиан Тень Солнца. 

\- Понятно, - неуверенно протянул Этас. - Роммат, мне показалось или ты действительно заплатил этому Магару слишком много? 

\- Небольшая праздничная премия - за предоставленные нам любопытные сведения. Ну, и на мытье вывески, - ухмыльнулся Роммат. 

\- Он наш агент? 

\- Он мелкая сошка, - Роммат пустил крылобега шагом и повернулся к Этасу. – Несчастный, запуганный кор’кронцами портной, от которого требуют докладов обо всех встречах с иноземцами. Но, как ты заметил, поболтать Магар любит. Вот и выходит, что он и собирает информацию, и тут же её выдает. Конечно, ничего серьезного он не скажет, настоящих тайн он просто не знает, но какие-то крохи из него выудить можно - запомнившиеся случайные обмолвки его клиентов, обрывки разговоров, которые он слышал… Вроде бы шелуха, но в опытных руках и от нее может быть польза. В Оргриммаре можно добыть много таких ниток, а уж соткать из них полотно – наша задача. Чтобы этот поток не пересыхал, его нужно регулярно подпитывать золотом. Щедрость всегда окупается. Ты никогда не сталкивался с разведкой? 

\- Только с армейской, - покачал головой Этас и криво улыбнулся. – В Даларане мы больше следили друг за другом. 

\- Кто бы сомневался. Значит, у тебя очень неплохой опыт в этом деле. Для вчерашнего школяра ты сумел сделать очень много. Смотри, вон за тем проходом – Аллея Чести. 

Они подъехали к месту, где природный каньон, в котором лежал Волок, резко сужался, а выход из него, образованный двумя гигантскими скалами, преграждала высокая и широкая каменная стена. В ней был проделан извилистый проход - при необходимости он с двух сторон перекрывался мощными воротами, что позволяло блокировать нужную часть города. 

Этас остановил цийлиня и, задрав голову, посмотрел на стену. Под верхней кромкой красовалась огромная волчья голова, склепанная из листового железа. Она явно играла не только декоративную роль – во всяком случае, о льющейся из оскаленной пасти кипящей смоле думалось сразу. Массивными железными листами был выложен и сам проход, горящие вдоль стен костры бросали на них алые отблески. Строение больше всего напоминало самих орков – неуклюжее и чрезмерно тяжелое на первый взгляд, но на деле непростое и смертоносное. 

\- Впечатляет, не так ли? – спросил Роммат. 

\- Да, - ответил Этас, снова тронув поводья цийлиня. – Оргриммар так строили изначально? 

\- Нет. При Тралле, говорят, он был деревянным и даже изящным – сам я не видел. Перестраивал его уже Гаррош, после Катаклизма. Красоты большой нет, конечно, зато и обороняться легче, и пожар не так страшен. Скоро сам все увидишь. 

***   
«Хвост виверны» на Аллее Чести никогда не претендовал на звание лучшей таверны Оргриммара (ею считался «Сломанный клык» на Аллее Силы), что совсем не мешало его процветанию. 

Высокопоставленные или просто состоятельные особы, прибывая в Оргриммар, останавливались по большей части в посольских резиденциях или в том же «Клыке», расположенном в двух шагах от Крепости Громмаш. Те, кто приезжал обучаться ремеслам, обычно находили пристанище в домах своих учителей. Прочим давали кров городские таверны: у Миваны на Аллее Мудрости традиционно селились таурены, а также друиды и шаманы всех мастей, у Сиджамби на Аллее Духов – тролли. Если кошелек путешественника был совсем тощ, его ждали навес и циновка в Гоблинских трущобах, где Тинза Посошок хотя и не утруждала себя особой заботой о постояльцах, но зато, против всех гоблинских правил, и брала с них самую малость. 

Аллея Чести с самого начала воплощала боевой дух Орды. Здесь денно и нощно пылали горны оружейных мастерских, гоблины собирали свои убойные машины, в Зале Отважных и Зале Охотников оружие и заклинания разносили в щепы тренировочные манекены. Поэтому и публика в «Хвосте виверны» собиралась соответствующая – бойцы всех рас, желающие отточить свое мастерство или блеснуть им на Арене Доблести, инженеры и механики, кузнецы и оружейники. И те, кто всегда им сопутствует: неприметные личности, охотно скупающие добычу, профессиональные игроки, всегда готовые помочь быстро расстаться с вырученным за хабар золотом, подлинные и мнимые ветераны, жаждущие поведать свои истории любому, кто угостит их выпивкой, желторотые новички, внимающие этим байкам, искатели приключений в поисках напарников. 

Обычно в таверне негде яблоку было упасть, стоял несмолкаемый шум от разговоров, воплей, песен, смеха, а порой и пьяных рыданий. Нередко разыгрывались и форменные баталии, впрочем, чисто словесные – оружие никогда не пускалось в ход из-за уважения к Нуфе, хозяйке «Хвоста». Конечно, находились особо горячие головы, в пылу споров рвущиеся нарушить эту традицию, но им обычно хватало одного вида суковатой дубинки, которую молча доставал откуда-то снизу бармен Греви, огромный рыжеволосый тролль, и выразительно клал на стойку. 

Когда Роммат и Этас вошли в «Хвост виверны», тот тоже не пустовал, благо восхитительный запах поджарки и пирогов щекотал ноздри еще на подступах к таверне, но атмосфера внутри царила самая чинная. Столы занимали в основном усталые кузнецы и литейщики из «Пылающей наковальни» и «Ржавого каньона», целиком поглощенные своим обедом. В одном углу так же безмолвно пили сидр трое кор’коркронских рубак, явно только что сменившихся с дежурства; в другом негромко беседовали два эльфа, воин и чернокнижник, чей бесенок от скуки втихаря обрывал хвою с нижних лап праздничной елки. Вместо Греви за стойкой стоял молодой орк и разливал по стоящим на подносе стаканам ледяное молоко, готовясь к наплыву желающих угостить Дедушку Зиму. 

В отведенной им тесной комнатушке с двумя узкими кроватями Этас первым делом сорвал с головы шляпу и принялся яростно тереть уши. 

\- Бездна пожри эту пандаренскую лоханку. Мало того, что я похож в ней на поганку-переростка, так еще приходится ходить с раскинутыми ушами. 

Роммат подошел к нему и начал бережно разминать длинное ухо, усыпанное веснушками. 

\- А я предлагал тебе прорезать дырки, - сказал он. – И потом, свой шлем ты же как-то носишь?

\- В нем уши не мнутся… Ой-ой-ой… Да-да, вот здесь… Ой… Еще-е-е... 

\- По твоей реакции можно подумать, что я не уши тебе глажу, - Роммат тихо рассмеялся.

Этас приоткрыл зажмуренные от удовольствия глаза. 

\- Вообще-то я бы не отказался. Когда ты вчера пришел от Лор’темара, я уже спал. 

\- И это совсем не удивительно, если учесть, что позавчера ты вернулся вообще под утро. 

\- Между прочим, командовать магами поставили меня вы с Лор’темаром. Должен же я контролировать боеготовность вверенного мне подразделения? 

\- Разумеется, - согласился Роммат, - особенно в таверне у Уды. 

\- Укрепление контактов с личным составом – долг каждого командира, - с достоинством парировал Этас. – Тем более приобретающий важность в свете моего нынешнего временного отсутствия. 

\- Демагог даларанский, - беззлобно хмыкнул Роммат, но Этас уже встал с кровати, на которой сидел, и обнял его. 

Роммат посмотрел на молодое лицо в россыпи золотых крапинок, сияющие зеленые глаза, и его снова окутало восхитительное чувство свободы и всесилия – почти такое же, как в незапамятные времена, когда Инетвен отпускал их на каникулы. Наставник сначала неторопливо прохаживался перед рядом учеников, выстроенным на берегу Пруда Тихого Шелеста, долго и занудно перечисляя достижения и промахи каждого. Наконец, когда это становилось уже просто невыносимым, садился в кресло и, не глядя больше на них, махал рукой, и они с радостными воплями срывались с места - не квельдореи, а дикие дракондоры, подвластные только ветру. Он крепко прижал Этаса к себе, благодарный за это ощущение. Ему страстно хотелось поцеловать его, да и тот этого явно ждал, но Роммат сомневался, что сможет ограничиться одними поцелуями. Если не сможет, Оргриммара они не увидят. А Этас обязательно должен получить представление о городе. Поэтому он только коснулся губами его виска и опустил руки. 

\- Ну, как, готов любоваться местными достопримечательностями? Только давай все-таки разрежем твою шляпу. 

\- Но… 

\- Да никому твои уши здесь не сдались. 

\- А поесть мы пойдем? – спросил Этас, покорно протягивая Роммату злополучную шляпу. 

\- Вечером обедаем с Делианом... Ты что, снова голодный? – удивился Роммат. – Мы же не так давно прекрасно позавтракали дома. Я-то уж точно. 

\- Нет, не очень. Но здесь так вкусно пахнет, - Этас выразительно потянул носом. 

\- Ладно, пойдем, воздадим должное пирожкам, - засмеялся Роммат. – Пахнет действительно божественно. Только не налегай на сидр, он не такой безобидный, как кажется. 

\- Я знаю, у нас же его тоже варили. 

\- Здесь он куда крепче, а на Аллею Силы нам лучше будет полететь, а не поехать. Времени не так уж много, лечь нам сегодня нужно пораньше и вылететь завтра – тоже. Если все пойдет хорошо, завтра вечером уже будем в Зимних Ключах. 

Прогулка по Оргриммару вышла гораздо более веселой, чем можно было предположить утром. Начавшийся праздник медленно, но неуклонно захватывал город. На улицах прибавилось народу в красных и зеленых одеяниях, припозднившиеся батраки быстро ставили последние елки и развешивали венки и гирлянды. У громадной главной ели близ Крепости Громмаш к Дедушке Зиме вилась длинная очередь, прибывающая толпа осаждала лотки торговцев праздничным товаром. Снега в Оргриммаре, понятно, не было, но предприимчивые гоблины вовсю торговали уже слепленными снежками и пакетиками со снежинками, извлекая их из набитых льдом коробок. Зачарованные снеговики приплясывали и пели веселые песенки, гуляющие активно угощались шипучим сидром, полученным от Дедушки Зимы, весело горели лампочки гирлянд, отовсюду доносилось благоухание свежего имбирного печенья, и даже кор’кронцы на этом фоне уже не казались такими зловещими. Раньше Роммат только бы посмотрел на эту суету со стороны, но сегодня он уверенно схватил Этаса за руку и потащил в самую гущу. 

Пусть развлечения были самыми немудреными, радости они доставляли много. Отсутствие снега не помешало гулякам достать санки и с грохотом и искрами из-под полозьев катать друг друга по камням и железным плитам мостовой. Весело было и печь вместе со всеми печенье на железных листах над наскоро сложенными из камня очагами, а потом еще горячим тащить его Дедушке Зиме, чувствуя тепло имбирных елочек даже через перчатки. И кидаться снежками – Этас запулил снежок в симпатичную девушку-орка, за что тут же получил пригоршню снежинок за шиворот и был вынужден ретироваться за спину Роммата. Ответом на его маневр послужил издевательский смех и новый шквал снежинок, зато после полной капитуляции спутник красотки великодушно угостил их праздничной выпивкой. 

Наконец они выбрались из толпы, прижимая к груди коробки с сидром и свертки с праздничной дребеденью. Быстро темнело, и Оргриммар расцветал яркими огнями. С воздуха он казался россыпью драгоценных камней на черном бархате. Сияло все, и только один квартал оставался мрачным и темным – Аллея Духов.


	3. Chapter 3

Гладко было на бумаге, да забыли про овраги – эта людская поговорка не выходила у Роммата из головы все время, пока они мучительно преодолевали восточные отроги Хиджала. 

Нет, сначала-то все шло как по маслу. За несколько часов они благополучно пересекли западную часть Азшары, снижаясь над всеми замеченными развалинами – Этас, никогда прежде не видевший наследия предков, рассматривал их с жадным интересом. На руинах Эльдарата он даже попросил сделать короткую остановку. 

\- Хорошо, но будь осторожен, здесь наги. И я запрещаю тебе их убивать, так что постарайся не провоцировать. 

Этас удивленно вскинул брови, но кивнул в знак согласия. 

Пока Этас облетал на цийлине храм Зин-Малор, Роммат сидел на обломке колонны у спуска на Разоренный берег и смотрел на наг, занимающихся повседневными делами в давно обжитых ими руинах. Он действительно старался никогда не убивать даже самых свирепых и диких их них - в память о Третьей Войне, о том, как их соплеменники во главе с Вайш сражались с эльфами плечом к плечу, когда Гаритос послал отряд Келя на верную гибель, как спасали син’дораев из Подземелий Даларана. Он ничего не забыл. 

…Длинные коридоры подземной темницы. Кель, еле стоящий на ногах, начисто лишенный магической силы, с трудом отбивает атаку надсмотрщика Хасана – а ведь еще совсем недавно тот раболепно кланялся при встрече с принцем. Подоспевшая Вайш одним умелым ударом сносит Хасану полголовы, а где-то рядом могучий наг Раджа голыми руками выламывает решетку в очередной камере. Он сам убивает охранника и не замечает другого, подкрадывающегося со спины. И смертельный удар принимает на себя совсем юная сирена… 

Наги заметили их, но агрессии пока не проявляли. Одна из сирен скользила в одиночестве у самой кромки прибоя, и Роммата охватило внезапное желание поговорить с ней. Он снова сел на ветрокрыла и перелетел на берег. Осторожно приблизился, приветствовал её на надже, и получил в ответ череду свистящих звуков. 

\- Что она сказала? – спросил Этас, приземлившийся рядом с ним. 

\- Что нам лучше уйти, откуда пришли. Думаю, стоит последовать этому совету. 

Привал они устроили в районе Острых Рифов - высоко на горе, под большим деревом, каким-то чудом выросшим на голых скалах у низвергающегося с Хиджальских гор водопада. Здесь уже было гораздо холоднее, и Роммат сотворил костер, у которого тут же свернулся клубком расседланный ветрокрыл. Этас сгреб в кучу опавшие листья и устроился на них на самом краю скалы, рядом с лежащим цийлинем. День выдался ясный и тихий, холодный воздух был чист и прозрачен, как хрусталь, вот только любоваться отсюда было особо нечем – серое неспокойное море, омывающее обрывистые берега, редкий лес, а за ним Северная пересадочная станция гоблинской ракетной дороги, мимо которой по причудливо изогнутому дорожному полотну изредка проносились крошечные ракеты. 

Роммат сходил к водопаду за водой, кинул в маленький походный котелок горсть трав, сунул его прямо в костер, а сам принялся изучать карту. По ней выходило, что они уже на границе Зимних Ключей – надо было только перелететь через горы. Он задрал голову и посмотрел на уходящий вверх отвесный склон - вершину с такой точки разглядеть не удалось. 

Зелье в котелке забурлило, он отлил половину в простой оловянный кубок и отнес Этасу. 

\- Что это? 

\- Да самое обычное тонизирующее – сребролист с мироцветом и немножко кровопийки. Для поднятия настроения, а то ты какой-то невеселый. Устал? 

\- Нет, - Этас мотнул головой. – Просто много впечатлений… от Оргриммара. Я почему-то только сейчас понял, что вчера видел там очень мало тауренов. Что троллей нет – понятно, из-за Вол’джина. Но таурены? 

\- Тоже не в чести из-за Бейна, - ответил Роммат, возвращаясь к костру.

\- Не слышал, чтобы Бейн в чем-то проштрафился перед Гаррошем, – усомнился Этас. 

\- Ходят упорные слухи, что Бейн продолжает поддерживать связи с Альянсом. К тому же Гаррош с самого начала его недолюбливал - думаю, потому, что у них много общего: оба ничем не блещущие сыновья великих героев. И оба выбрали провальную тактику, хоть и разную. 

\- В чем беда Гарроша, я уже понимаю - надо любой ценой доказать всея Азероту, что он круче Громмаша. А что Бейн делает не так? 

\- Стремится в миротворцы. 

\- И что в этом плохого? – возразил Этас. – Я, например, тоже считаю, что всегда надо стремиться к миру. 

\- Только делать это можно по-разному. Можно как Джайна, когда много громких слов, много красивых поз, а в результате все оборачивается только предательством и смертями. А можно так Тажань Чжу – когда слов совсем мало, зато толку много. Тема интересная, можем как-нибудь обсудить, когда будет время. А сейчас надо собираться да ехать дальше, - сказал Роммат, однако так и остался лежать на расстеленной у костра попоне, облокотившись на снятое с ветрокрыла седло. 

\- Может, еще немного побудем тут? – Этас встал со своих листьев и сел рядом с ним. Бросил на него невыразительный взгляд и сразу же отвел глаза. Роммат уже прекрасно знал, что означает этот взгляд вместе с посерьезневшим лицом и чуть приоткрытыми губами. К тому чувству тепла и радости, которое он испытывал всегда, когда смотрел на Этаса или думал о нем, прибавился знакомый легкий холодок, пробежавший по позвоночнику и отозвавшийся тяжестью в паху. Солнце, как же он хочет этого рыжего мага с веснушками на ушах, и как же счастлив, что тоже желанен ему. Ехать, конечно, надо, но хотя бы просто подержать его в объятиях…

Он молча подвинулся, давая Этасу место на попоне, а когда тот лег, укрыл полой своего плаща и сразу же склонился к его ждущим губам. Один долгий поцелуй сменялся другим, пока Этас не уткнулся лицом ему в шею и не прошептал, с трудом переводя дыхание: 

\- Я больше не могу. В Луносвете - Лор’темар, вчера – твое «завтра надо рано вставать» и я вдруг уже сплю. Не знаю, как ты терпишь, а у меня точно яйца скоро лопнут. 

Роммат вместо ответа опустил руку между их телами, пробираясь через слои одежды туда, где вздыбленная плоть Этаса ощутимо натягивала плотную ткань. Погладил её и слегка сжал. Этас отодвинулся, быстро расстегнул свой пояс и снова приник лицом к его шее, тяжело дыша. Рука Роммата ослабила завязки и скользнула внутрь, где все полыхало жаром, и Этас с тихим стоном толкнулся в его ладонь. Пальцы прошлись по всей длине каменно-твердого ствола, спустились ниже, преодолевая тесноту штанов, обхватили и нежно сжали уже плотную мошонку. Вернулись к влажной головке и накрыли её, поглаживая и слегка покручивая, лаская уздечку. Отрывистое дыхание громом отдавалось в ушах, Роммат чувствовал, как его охватывает такое же возбуждение, заставляя все сильнее напрягаться давно вставший член. Он хотел немного замедлить темп, но Этас протестующе мотнул головой и подался вперед, сильнее вжимаясь в его руку. Еще несколько движений, и тело Этаса напряглось, член дернулся, изливаясь горячим потоком. Роммат продолжал гладить его, пока не вылилась последняя капля, и Этас с довольным стоном не перекатился на спину. Он некоторое время бездумно созерцал небо, потом повернулся к Роммату, глядя на него все еще хмельными глазами.

\- Полегчало? – участливо спросил тот. 

\- Не совсем, - Этас снова придвинулся ближе и добавил, отвечая на незаданный вопрос, - а как же ты? 

Потом, когда они уже сидели, прижавшись друг к другу, у костра и допивали зелье, Этас спросил: 

\- Ну и что нам мешало сделать это вчера? 

\- Этас, - Роммат ласково взъерошил рыжие волосы, недавно подстриженные дворцовым куафером в модном стиле «сокол», - ты что, серьезно думаешь, что мы вчера этим и ограничились бы? Но я тебе обещаю – если захочешь, в Зимних Ключах можем вообще не вылезать из постели. 

\- Кажется, уже хочу, - задумчиво ответил Этас. 

\- Так, все, поехали, - Роммат решительно поднялся и выдернул из-под него попону. – Давай для начала туда все-таки доберемся. 

Вот тут-то и начались неприятности. Хотя пандарен, продавший Роммату цийлиня, особо подчеркивал, что тот обучен летать и в горах, и в непогоду, полет на вершину хребта зверю дался с трудом. Хиджальский отрог был и гораздо выше, и куда неприступнее Кунь-Лая. Чем выше они поднимались, чем разреженней становился воздух. Цийлинь давно вывалил фиолетовый язык и все чаще вцеплялся когтями в трещины на отвесной скале, чтобы получить хоть небольшую передышку. Роммат был уже не рад, что заставил Этаса поехать на нем. Разбиться насмерть, сорвавшись, им, конечно, не грозило – выручило бы заклинание левитации, опасным было то, что в своих бросках к скалам цийлинь мог сильно приложить о них всадника. Но в конце концов этот рубеж был взят. 

На вершине свирепствовал ледяной ветер. Среди обломков острых скал и они отыскали подобие укрытия, и Роммат влил в несчастное животное весь запас захваченного с собой зелья выносливости, рассудив, что если настой дождевого мака помогает пандаренам, то цийлиню он тоже не повредит. Привычный ко всему ветрокрыл подошел поближе и стал сочувственно вылизывать Сянцзаню У клыкастую морду. Пока заботливо укрытый старым плащом Этаса зверь приходил в себя, они выбрались из закутка между камнями и направились разведать обстановку. С этой стороны хребта начинался целый горный массив, но гораздо более пологий. Что творилось внизу, разглядеть не удалось – все было затянуто облаками. Роммат тихо выругался. 

\- А как ты сюда добирался в прошлые разы? – спросил Этас, словно читая его мысли.

\- Первый раз через пещеры Древобрюхов – это очень долго, очень грязно и невообразимо вонюче. А второй тоже летели через горы, но нас был целый отряд, честно скажу, за дорогой особо не следил. Ладно, если внизу что-то непотребное, задействуем щиты. Или разгоним облака? 

\- Маны жалко, - ответил Этас, плотнее запахивая плащ. – Да и что там может быть такого ужасного? 

Но внизу оказалась самая настоящая снежная буря. Ситуация усугублялась еще и тем, что короткий зимний день быстро подходил к концу. Защитные сферы, созданные Этасом, спасали их от снега и пронзительного ветра, но на холод и видимость повлиять не могли. Источники магического света почти не пробивали клубящуюся пелену белых хлопьев, и лететь приходилось очень медленно – из плотного снежного вихря то и дело возникали в опасной близости стволы огромных деревьев, и к тому моменту, когда впереди сквозь снег забрезжили тусклые огни Круговзора, ночь уже вступала в свои права. 

«Сломанная лапа», типичная орочья усадьба, окруженная могучим частоколом, располагалась, конечно, не через дорогу от гоблинского поселения, но не так уж далеко, долго искать не пришлось. Они приземлились перед запертыми воротами – на перекладине над ними ярко горел большой фонарь. Влететь сразу во двор Роммат не рискнул: насколько он знал орочьи повадки, они легко могли напороться в лучшем случае на тонкую, но очень прочную сеть, а в худшем - еще и на самострел.   
Открывший ворота облепленный снегом орк внимательно осмотрел их и впустил, не сказав ни слова. Но когда они зашли в низкие стойла с плотно проконопаченными стенами, при виде отряхивающегося цийлиня обрел дар речи. 

\- Ишь, какой. Это кто? 

\- Цийлинь, - ответил Этас, решив не заморачивать голову привратнику еще и кличкой. 

\- Ци-лин… А жрет он что? – задал орк следующий вопрос. 

\- Он из Пандарии, поэтому ест абсолютно все. 

Орк хмыкнул и вытащил из стоящей в углу корзины кость, с которой Сянцзянь У управился в один присест, а потом, подтверждая слова хозяина, ловко подхватил с пола кусок подмороженной тыквы и захрустел твердой коркой. 

\- Годится, - одобрил орк. – Вон туда ставь, там места побольше. А этого, - он указал на ветрокрыла, - сюда, тут гнездо сделано. Седла сюда можете положить, не сопрут, у нас с этим строго. 

Он одернул меховую куртку, подхватил седельные сумки и пошел к дому.   
Внутри «Сломанная лапа» выглядела как любая орочья таверна, но от «Хвоста виверны» её сразу же неприятно отличало то, что замерзшего путешественника при входе не окутывало благодатное тепло – в большом камине-очаге слабо тлело единственное тощее полешко. На стенах не было даже самых скромных праздничных украшений. Отсутствовали и посетители, только перед пустой барной стойкой на потрепанном табурете сидел зеленокожий орк средних лет. Этас устало опустился на широкую лавку у входа, а Роммат направился к орку. Тот встал и Роммат увидел, что у него нет одной руки. 

\- Дангар, хозяин здешний. Чем могу служить? 

\- Для начала подкиньте дров в камин, холод здесь нордскольский. 

Эта вполне невинная фраза произвела эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Орк набычился и выдал яростную непечатную тираду о поганых древоебах из деревни Звездопада и Круга Кенария, виноватых в отсутствии дров. Ничего не понявшему Роммату ситуация показалась занятной, и он был бы совсем не прочь выяснить подробности, но вид побледневшего от усталости Этаса заставил перейти к делу. 

\- Нам нужна комната. На неделю. 

Орк, уже немного успокоившийся, кивнул и указал на завешенный шкурой проем рядом с лестницей, ведущей на второй этаж. 

\- Спальная вон там. 

\- Нет, отдельная и самая лучшая. Есть такая? 

\- Есть, очень хорошая, - ответил Дангар, - но в общей теплее будет, наверху хер знает когда последний раз топили. И там, - он покосился на Этаса, - всего одна кровать. 

\- Устроит. Роммат и Этас из Кель’Таласа, по своей надобности. Вот задаток, формальности завтра, - Роммат выложил на стойку несколько золотых монет. 

Он подошел к камину и потушил полено, проведя над ним рукой. Потом вытащил из поясной сумки небольшой кристалл маны и кинул его в золу. Прошептал короткое заклинание - в камине радостно взревел огонь, а по комнате сразу же разлились волны тепла. Дангар глядел на него во все глаза. 

\- Так куда нам идти? – спросил Роммат. – И пусть туда принесут жаровню. 

\- Марра! – зычно позвал Дангар, и из подвальной кухни, куда вела лестница за стойкой, выбежала высокая девочка-подросток. – Проводи гостей в первый номер. Поставишь там жаровню, и воды принести не забудь. 

\- Папа, они там замерзнут, хвороста почти не осталось, – начала девочка, но заметила пляшущее в камине пламя и кинулась к нему. – Ух ты! Как это, папа?

\- У гостей спрашивай, - махнул рукой Дангар. 

Орк-привратник снова взял багаж, но тут же меховой полог на проходе в спальную отдернула трехпалая рука, и из-за него высунулось веселое клыкастое лицо тролля. 

\- Дангар, волчара ты трехлапый, - заорал он. - У тебя тута, значица, чистый Ульдум, а старый Мбоно зубами щелкай? Нехорошо, друг, нехорошо. 

Роммат, уже ступивший на лестницу вслед за Маррой, развернулся и снова подошел к камину, взмахом кочерги разбил полено на кучку углей, что никак не повлияло на силу пламени. 

\- Половину можете забрать, - сказал он Дангару и поставил кочергу на место. Марра посмотрела на него с восхищением. 

Комната и правда оказалась отличной – просторной и уютной. По стенам висели небольшие пучки сухих трав, источающие приятный аромат, на полу лежал ковер из шкуры какого-то зверя. Обстановку составляли круглый стол и три стула, стеллаж, стойка для оружия, большая кровать и умывальник, сделанные по-орочьи – просто и грубовато, но зато надежно. Даже окно было не обычной бойницей, а относительно широким и застекленным, правда, мелкими разномастными кусочками. Марра тут же принялась хлопотать. 

\- Вы не беспокойтесь, господин эльф, тут чисто, я часто убираю, вот только не топили давно, потому так и холодно. Жаровню я сейчас принесу. 

Она притащила большую медную жаровню на ножках, поставила её на отведенное место, выскочила из комнаты, вернулась, нагруженная стопкой постельного белья, подушками и свернутыми меховыми одеялами, и быстро и аккуратно приготовила постель. 

\- Я только боюсь, господин эльф, что матрас совсем промерз, но я под простыни еще одно одеяло постелила, толстое. А… можно посмотреть, как вы огонь зажигаете? 

\- Можно, - улыбнулся Роммат. 

Марра совсем по-детски вскрикнула от восторга, когда в жаровне вспыхнуло невысокое пламя, но тут же снова бросилась прочь - на этот раз за водой и несколькими чистыми холщовыми полотенцами. Показала на длинный шнур из чьего-то хвоста, велев звонить, ежели что понадобится, пожелала спокойной ночи и тихо закрыла за собой дверь. Роммат повернулся к Этасу, все это время безучастно стоявшему у окна и созерцавшему затянувшие стекло морозные узоры – сесть на ледяной стул он не решился. 

\- Ну как тебе? 

Этас посмотрел на него слипающимися глазами. 

\- Наверно, очень хорошо, но я смертельно хочу спать. 

Роммат обнял его и погладил по голове, которую Этас тут же попробовал пристроить на его плече: 

– Я тут ни при чем. Ложись давай. Помочь тебе раздеться? 

\- Справлюсь, - промычал Этас. 

Он быстро скинул с себя одежду и, ежась от холода, залез под одеяло. 

\- Не мерзнешь? Рубашку бы оставил.

\- Да ну ее, одеяло не холодное…

Усталость длинного перелета теперь навалилась и на Роммата. На брошенные у кровати сумки он махнул рукой, разобрать их можно было и завтра. Он потушил лампу, разделся при неверном свете магического пламени в жаровне и лег рядом с уже спящим Этасом. От полотняной наволочки слабо пахло серебристым шалфеем, и это стало последним впечатлением закончившегося дня. 

***   
Этас проснулся под утро, по зову природы. Памятуя, что удобства у орков находятся во дворе, быстро влез в меховые сапоги, натянул на голое тело плащ и выскользнул из комнаты. В таверне в этот предрассветный час стояла тишина, нарушаемая только молодецким храпом тролля из спальной. Вчерашний холод сменился уверенным теплом. 

На лавке у входа спал Одарнош, орк-привратник. Услышав шаги, он поднял голову, но Этас жестом велел ему не беспокоиться, снял с крючка фонарь и сам отодвинул огромный засов на обитой шкурами двери. 

Буря, как оказалась, немного стихла, но отнюдь не прекратилась. На выходе из сеней его хлестнул вихрь мелкого колючего снега, и Этас взвыл – застегнуть доходящие до пояса боковые разрезы в полах плаща он, конечно, забыл. Продолжая подвывать от каждого нового порыва ветра, он рысцой обогнул дом и нырнул в занесенный снегом «скворечник» - в нем тоже царила образцовая чистота и, слава всем богам, не дуло из щелей. 

Вернувшись в дом, он в три бесшумных прыжка взлетел по лестнице, предвкушая, как сейчас снова окажется в теплой постели. Пришлось выдержать еще одно испытание, у умывальника - хотя комната за ночь значительно прогрелась, вода в нем оставалась еще очень холодной. 

Он забрался в кровать, стараясь не разбудить Роммата. Тот лежал к нему спиной, и Этас бережно сдвинул со своей подушки длинные темные пряди - на ночь Роммат тоже собирал волосы в хвост, но не стягивал его, а просто перехватывал тесьмой на уровне шеи. Он придвинулся ближе и осторожно обнял его. И от этого простого соприкосновения их обнаженных тел его член тут же зашевелился. Этас убрал руку и лег на спину, стараясь успокоиться. Бесполезно, желание разгоралось все сильнее. Он снова, уже не таясь, прижался к теплой спине Роммата, поцеловал его между лопаток. Провел рукой по животу, спускаясь все ниже, пока не добрался до того, что искал. Подумал о том, что ему еще ни разу не приходилось трогать орудие Роммата в спокойном состоянии – когда дело доходило до прикосновений, оно всегда уже было в боевой готовности. Он сомкнул пальцы на мягкой плоти, которая почти сразу же отозвалась на его ласку, и его будто ожгло – ощущение, как она растет и крепнет в его руке, наливается горячей кровью, становится твердой, не теряя при этом бархатистую нежность, было одновременно и невероятно приятным, и столь же возбуждающим.

Тело Роммата утратило расслабленность, но больше он ничем не выдавал, что проснулся, и Этас прошептал: 

\- Ты спишь? 

Роммат мягко отвел его руку и повернулся к нему. 

\- Уже нет, - ответил он хрипловатым со сна голосом, - трудно спать, когда в тебя тычутся ледяным носом и торчащим членом. Но это, - он обнял Этаса и продолжил уже безо всякой иронии, - самый лучший способ, которым меня когда-либо будили.  


	4. Chapter 4

Лежать было ужасно неудобно – жарко, да и рука под головой Этаса давно затекла, но Роммат не собирался менять позу. Их лица почти соприкасались, он чувствовал дыхание на своей щеке, и от этого на душе было необыкновенно хорошо. Как и от того, что после секса Этас наотрез отказался его отпускать. Обычно он спокойно реагировал на заботу Роммата, только удивлялся его нежеланию применять магию, но когда сегодня тот попробовал было встать, чтобы принести полотенце, Этас прошептал, все еще переводя дух от пережитого наслаждения:

\- Нет, не надо, ничего не надо… Не уходи, - вцепился в Роммата, притянул к себе, крепко обнял и для надежности обхватил ногами. Да так и заснул, после нескольких уже не страстных, а тихих и нежных поцелуев, и даже во сне продолжал довольно улыбаться.

И это тоже было прекрасно. В постели еще не все и не всегда ладилось, вернее, сам-то Роммат каждый раз получал несказанное удовольствие. Даже от минета в исполнении Этаса – чисто технически это было испытание для сильных духом, но сама мысль, что его член ласкают эти еще по-юношески мягкие губы, заводила до предела. Насчет же своего юного возлюбленного Роммат не был так уверен, но в целом они успешно приближались к полной гармонии. Чему, несомненно, способствовало то, что Этас воспринимал любовные утехи с энтузиазмом неофита и готов был предаваться им где угодно и когда угодно. Роммат в вопросах выбора места и времени для секса всегда был несколько консервативен, однако теперь безропотно шел на поводу у Этаса, немало удивляясь собственным невесть откуда взявшейся сговорчивости и внезапно проснувшемуся безрассудству. Такого с ним не происходило даже в юности – впрочем, ничего удивительного в этом не было. В ту пору он жил жизнью Келя, а эскапады принца, вроде тайного визита в Переулок Душегубов или свиданий в дворцовом саду, требовали не пылких порывов, а строгого холодного расчета, позволяющего ускользнуть от бдительных глаз наставников. Да и никогда раньше Роммат не влюблялся так, чтобы забывать обо всем на свете. С Этасом все было по-другому.

Чего стоила одна сцена в его кабинете во Дворце, куда Этас зашел сугубо по делу. Вот только уладив рабочий вопрос – назначение двух Похитителей Солнца преподавателями возрожденной Академии Фалтриена – рыжий искуситель поцеловал его. Роммат и сам не мог бы объяснить, как так получилось, что через мгновение он уже не сидел в своем кресле, а стоял и страстно обнимал сидящего на письменном столе Этаса, отдаваясь жару его поцелуев, и чуть ли не в голос стонал от того, как чужая рука хозяйничала в его штанах. Он был уже практически готов завалить её владельца на этот самый стол, когда у входа послышались шаги – явился Лор’темар, так и не отделавшийся от армейской привычки лично проверять вверенные ему караулы, а за отсутствием таковых – вверенных ему советников.

Правящий лорд вошел и остановился в недоумении.

\- Вы тут что, дрались, что ли? – удивленно спросил он, переводя взгляд с валяющихся на полу бумаг и гримуаров на встрепанных и покрасневших Великого магистра и Верховного мага.

Потом присмотрелся внимательнее, покачал головой и вдруг расхохотался. Развернулся и покинул кабинет, не сказав больше не слова. 

Роммат улыбнулся, вспоминая, как они с Этасом сами ржали после его ухода. Стол, кстати, так и остался незадействованным – небольшой диванчик для посетителей оказался на проверку куда удобнее. Как и подоконник над пандусом в башне, у которого они, когда возвращались домой вместе, часто целовались до одури или отчаянно ласкали друг друга, хотя до комнаты Этаса оставалось пройти всего полпролета. Порой Роммат думал, что если бы на плане башни отметить все места, где они хотя бы обнимались, незадействованного пространства осталось бы совсем немного – неприкосновенной оставалась только спальня Келя.

Конечно, пару раз он пытался как-то увещевать Этаса, но тот смотрел на него с таким непониманием, что он махнул рукой. Да, то, что они творили, порой было чистым сумасбродством, глупым и неосторожным, но Роммат давно не чувствовал себя таким молодым и счастливым. 

К тому же теперь он куда лучше понимал, что помогло Этасу добиться успеха в Даларане: тот не отступался от того, что считал нужным или правильным. И когда за его настойчивостью стояла искренность, противостоять такому сочетанию было непросто. Из-за того, что Этас скрывал лицо, его главным инструментом был голос, и он умел им пользоваться. Роммат любил наблюдать, как Этас каждый раз выбирает лучшее средство убеждения, будь то патетическая тирада или выразительное молчание. И надеялся, что Этас еще не скоро осознает, какую власть имеет над ним один его взгляд. 

Единственное, что его беспокоило сейчас – фраза, так легко оброненная Этасом в Луносвете: «моя семья – это ты». Знать бы точно, правда ли это, или очередное даларанское словоблудие, которого Этас никогда не чурался. О чувствах они еще не говорили, пока хватало взглядов, улыбок, прикосновений. Даже в тот памятный день победы над Шань Бу он так ничего и не сказал ему. Все, что он мог, только повторять шепотом его имя, словно все еще не веря, что Этас жив и рядом. А тот ласково гладил его лицо, и в этом не было ни капли чувственности, но столько нежности, что щемило сердце. 

А потом Этас откровенно прижался к нему, и то, что произошло дальше, больше походило на яростное спаривание двух диких зверей. Никогда раньше Роммат не испытывал такого бешеного желания. Впившиеся друг в друга губы, дрожащие от нетерпения пальцы, стаскивающие пояса. Хриплые задыхающиеся стоны Этаса, когда он сжимал, а потом ласкал языком его горячий напряженный член, сладкое сопротивление входа и, наконец, сплетение их тел, обладание, перемежающееся неистовыми поцелуями, горячая влага на его руке и запредельное, почти обморочное наслаждение. И бесконечное счастье, когда они лежали в обнимку на сорванном с кровати одеяле, среди рассыпавшихся магических кристаллов, а чуть отдохнув, принялись освобождать друг друга от наполовину стащенной одежды, чтобы вновь слиться воедино с такой же страстью…

Тем временем Этас выпустил его из объятий и, не просыпаясь, перевернулся на другой бок. Роммат потянулся, морщась от боли в занывшей руке, и встал. За окном все еще было темно, зато давешняя буря наконец-то улеглась. Он с удовольствием умылся холодной водой, оделся, взял плащ и вышел из комнаты.

Внизу никого не оказалось, но все лампы были уже зажжены, и таверна выглядела куда уютней, чем вчера. Магический огонь горел исправно, на цепях по бокам очага подогревались два больших блестящих медных чайника. На полу стояла большая корзина с гирляндами, а у входа оттаивала охапка заиндевевшего елового лапника. Роммат вышел во двор, поздоровался с привратником, расчищающим снег на дорожках при свете наддверных фонарей, заглянул в стойла. 

По возвращении его приветствовала Марра, которая протирала и без того чистые столы и расставляла на них маленькие букетики из еловых веток и остролиста. 

\- Доброе утро, господин эльф!

\- Доброе, Марра. Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать? – спросил Роммат, когда она шагнула было к нему, но остановилась в нерешительности.

\- Да, господин эльф, - закивала головой девочка и бросила быстрый взгляд на пустую стойку и лестницу, будто проверяя, не следит ли кто за ними. – Папа сказал, что это неприлично, но… Вы можете сделать такой же огонь на кухне? Пожалуйста. Я вам и заплатить могу, вот, возьмите, - она разжала ладонь и протянула ему пять золотых монет. – Если мало, я вам расписку напишу, я умею.

\- Золото тебе еще пригодится, - покачал головой Роммат. – Пойдем, посмотрим, что у вас там.

Странная история с дровами не вызывала в нем раздражения, напротив, интриговала своей нелепостью. Почти наверняка это был результат каких-то местных разборок, мелкие склоки, но тем забавнее они казались по контрасту с глобальными проблемами, которые ему приходилось непрерывно решать все последние годы. 

\- Вот, - Марра указала на большую плиту с множеством конфорок и печь для хлеба, которые занимали треть подвальной кухни.

Роммат кивнул. В углу были сложены аккуратно нарезанный по размеру хворост и совсем немного дров. Он выбрал несколько веток потолще, сунул в топку плиты, протянул руку – с ладони сорвался огненный шарик.

\- Ух ты, - Марра обрадовалась огню так же, как накануне. – Господин эльф, а ведь вчера вы как-то по-другому это делали.

\- А ты ничего не упускаешь, - одобрил Роммат. – Но огонь можно призвать разными способами.

\- А он долго будет гореть?

\- Сколько хочешь. Если нужно, чтобы долго, надо будет добавить кристаллов маны. Но учти, его лучше не гасить. Зато можно перенести. Станет совсем не нужен – просто залей водой.

\- Мы справимся, - заверила Марра. – На ночь его можно будет в стойла относить. Ой, спасибо вам огромное, господин эльф. 

\- Роммат.

\- Спасибо, господин Роммат! Амбиди будет счастлив – это наш повар, он сейчас в кладовых. А второго эльфа как зовут?

\- Этас.

\- Вы что на завтрак хотите? – Марра открыла ларь и вытащила завернутую в холст ковригу хлеба с пряностями, и от его запаха Роммат почувствовал просто зверский голод – немудрено, если учесть, что последний раз они ели ровно сутки назад. 

\- Что угодно, только побыстрее.

\- Сейчас все будет. Вы идите наверх, господин Роммат, я сейчас вам все принесу. Амбиди! Амбиди! - Марра кинулась вниз по лестнице, ведущей из кухни в кладовые.

За стойкой стоял Дангар, со смущенным и виноватым видом неодобрительно качающий головой.

\- Прощения прошу, господин... Роммат. Я говорил ей… - загудел он.

\- Пустяки, Дангар, - весело сказал Роммат. Взял со стойки чистую кружку, подошел к очагу и принюхался – из носиков чайников вился слабый парок с весьма говорящим ароматом.

\- Что у тебя здесь?

\- В левом – чай травяной, в правом – вино из луноягод, со специями. Хорошее, хиджальское, хранители для себя делают. Отведайте. 

Роммат только собрался заметить, что для алкоголя, пожалуй, еще рановато, но тут же одернул сам себя – а, собственно, почему? Он больше не в Луносвете. К Лор’темару не идти, делами и войной не заниматься. Его главное здешнее дело сейчас сладко спит наверху, зарывшись в меховые одеяла – эта мысль заставила Роммата улыбнуться. Он налил полную кружку и осторожно отхлебнул - вкус оказался вполне приемлемым, а внутри сразу же разлилось приятное тепло. Зато еще сильнее захотелось есть. 

Чтобы скрасить ожидание завтрака, Роммат повернулся к Дангару.

\- Расскажи мне, что у вас за эпопея такая с дровами? – он встал и снова наполнил кружку горячим вином.

Дангар вышел из-за стойки, налил себе того же, ловко орудуя единственной рукой, и сел за столик рядом с Ромматом. Начал он издалека, но не рассусоливал, и Роммат быстро узнал, что в Азерот Дангар попал во время Второй Войны, еще практически подростком, и дошел с Оргриммом до самого Лордерона. Потом мыкался в резервации, там же познакомился со своей женой, Наллой. Вместе с Траллом ушел в Калимдор, где в одном из их бесчисленных переходов родилась Марра. В битве на Хиджале погибла Налла, а сам он потерял руку. После войны несколько лет прожил в Оргриммаре, где, как он несколько туманно выразился, «вел кое-какие дела». Затем, собрав старых боевых друзей, согласившихся к нему присоединиться, переехал сюда и построил «Сломанную лапу». 

Дела у Дангара сразу же пошли очень недурно - далеко не всем нравилось накладное гоблинское гостеприимство да и сам Круговзор, где вечно воняло соляркой, что-то скрипело, громыхало и взрывалось, тем более имеющаяся альтернатива была не лучше. Охотничий сезон начинался осенью, а дома в деревне Звездопада были выстроены на ночноэльфийский лад. Одно дело - сливаться с природой на открытых всем ветрам террасах в теплом Ашенвале, и совсем другое – в Зимних Ключах, где снег выпадал уже в середине осени, таял только в самом конце весны, а короткое лето знаменовалось нашествием туч комаров и прочих кровососов.

Гоблины Дангара конкурентом не считали – в его таверне можно было получить только кров и еду, за всем остальным охотники и путешественники отправлялись в Круговзор, так что растущая клиентура орка была маленьким делягам только на руку. Кроме того, Дангар истово следил за соблюдением установленного в Зимних Ключам нейтралитета, и у него стали останавливаться не только ордынцы, но и представители рас, входящих в Альянс.

Так что первое время Дангар был вполне доволен жизнью, аккуратно погашал взятый у гоблинов заем на строительство и даже подумывал сделать пару пристроек, но перед началом третьего сезона ему начали активно вставлять палки в колеса. 

Летом Дангар обычно обходил ближайшие леса, помечая деревья для вырубки на дрова, по осени нанимал гоблинский резак и за неделю набивал доверху дровяники. Но в этот раз Одарнош и гоблин-механик вернулись ни с чем – в лесу на них налетел целый отряд кенарийцев, обвиняя в покушении на побеги Мирового Древа. В Зимних Ключах и вправду хватало поросли Нордрассила, но теперь неприкосновенными были объявлены все деревья. Собственными силами противостоять кенарийцам Дангар не мог, на помощь Круговзора рассчитывать тоже не приходилось. Немного дров удалось запасти на холмах Ледополоха, но как только выпал снег, туда вернулись с гор йети. Оставалось только собирать хворост, что с каждым днем становилось все труднее, да довольствоваться гнилым буреломом. Постояльцы постепенно перебирались в Круговзор к Виззи, доходы таяли, и Иззи Медноцап, банкир, уже пару раз намекнул, что давать отсрочку платежей не в его правилах. Пока Дангар держался, но понемногу начинал сомневаться, удастся ли протянуть до весны, не разорившись окончательно.

\- Так что, господин Роммат, помогли вы мне здорово, - закончил Дангар и приветственно осушил свою кружку. - Должник я ваш теперь.

\- Не такой уж большой, - Роммат бросил взгляд на лестницу в кухню, откуда уже упоительно тянуло жареной ветчиной. – Это простое заклинание, мог бы любого мага попросить.

\- Да откуда мне про него знать-то? Ваш брат, эльфы, здесь не живут. А пришлый народ сюда охотиться приезжает, да сов ловить, на них не написано, маги они или кто. Амбиди пробовал то заклинание, которому кулинаров учат – очаг делать, так оно под крышей не работает…

\- Кстати о кулинарах, Дангар, - Роммат наклонился к орку и спросил с той задушевностью, которая заставляла вздрагивать его подчиненных, - где, в Гаррошеву жопу, мой завтрак?

Дангар встрепенулся, коротко кивнул и рявкнул:

\- Амбиди!

Никакой мгновенной реакции не последовало, но через несколько минут из кухни поднялся могучий тролль с полным подносом в руках.

\- Отнесите наверх, - Роммат встал и взял со стойки еще одну кружку.

Дангар снял с крюка чайник с вином, тролль, не выпуская подноса из рук, подхватил его одним мощным пальцем и поспешил к лестнице.

\- И еще, господин Роммат, - окликнул его Дангар, - если желаете, можем вам вторую кровать поставить.

\- Не стоит, - ответил Роммат не оборачиваясь, - помещаемся.

Полумрак в комнате не помешал Амбиди бесшумно поставить чайник и поднос на стол. Роммат кивнул в знак благодарности, тролль отсалютовал ему и вышел.

Роммат посмотрел в окно – рассвет еще не начинался, но черное небо за волнистыми стеклами уже заметно посинело. Он приоткрыл чуть скрипнувшую створку, впуская внутрь свежий холодный воздух, и со стороны кровати донеслось сонное:

\- Роми, это ты?.. Я уже не сплю.

Роммат зажег лампу. Этас зевнул во весь рот, сладко потянулся и принюхался.  
\- Еда, - бодро констатировал он. – Все, встаю.

\- Не надо, - Роммат подошел к кровати и поднял съехавшее на пол покрывало. – Просто сядь повыше.

Он сложил покрывало несколько раз и кинул Этасу на колени, потом водрузил туда же поднос. Наполнил кружки и сел на кровать рядом с Этасом.

\- Ну что, попробуем, как тут кормят.

На подносе с определенными потугами на изящество были разложены огромные ломти хлеба, покрытые толстенными пластинами сочного окорока и кокетливо украшенные крошечными листиками зелени, стопка золотистых оладий, плошки с медом и каким-то явно острым соусом, солидный шмат омлета с ветчиной и несколько кусков копченого гребнеплавничного палтуса.

Они молча и сосредоточенно поглощали принесенное, передавая друг другу единственную вилку, пока не утолили первый голод.

\- Изумительно, - наконец резюмировал Этас, отправляя в рот очередной кусок омлета.

\- Полностью согласен, - Роммат отломил половинку оладьи и обмакнул её в мед.

Он встал, чтобы подлить в кружки вина, и тут же раздался стук в дверь – за ней стоял Амбиди с еще одним таким же подносом.

\- Это что? – спросил Роммат.

\- Так мне ж не сказали, что на двоих надо, - удивился его реакции Амбиди. – Дангар спрашивает, винца вам еще принесть? 

\- Нет, пока не надо, - Роммат с усмешкой покачал головой и забрал его ношу.

\- Как скажешь, бро. Надо будет чего – звони иль крикни там. За огонь – наше с кисточкой, - тролль снова отсалютовал ему и удалился.

\- С голоду мы тут точно не помрем, - Роммат вернулся в комнату и показал Этасу второй поднос. – Осилим?

\- Ручаться не могу, но попробовать стоит.

На сей раз еда исчезала уже гораздо медленнее, но и этот поднос опустел и вместе с первым был выставлен Ромматом за дверь. 

Этас определенно не собирался вставать – он вытащил подушки из-за спины и снова залез под одеяло. Роммат сел на край кровати лицом к нему и спросил:

\- Что будем делать?

Этас ласково погладил его руку.

\- Полежи со мной. Такое счастье, что не надо никуда идти.

\- А я хотел предложить прогуляться к Кел’терилу. 

\- Давай попозже, - попросил Этас и приглашающе откинул край одеяла. – Ты же сам сказал, что мы здесь можем не вылезать из постели.

\- Не отрицаю, - засмеялся Роммат и наклонился, чтобы Этасу было удобнее стащить с него рубаху.

Он лег и глубоко вздохнул, настолько все это было замечательно – он был сыт, в голове бродил легкий веселый хмель от выпитого вина, а его бедро касалось теплого бедра Этаса. 

Этас поправил подушку под головой и сказал с усмешкой:

\- Чувствую себя школяром, прогуливающим уроки. Свобода, но на душе все-таки кошки скребут. Вот так удерешь на берег Лордамера, и знаешь ведь, что кроме тебя тут никого, и никто даже случайно не забредет, а все равно подспудно ждешь, что сейчас откуда-нибудь как вывалится наставник… И здесь не могу отделаться от ощущения, что вот-вот нас снова вызовут к Лор’темару. 

\- Этас, - укорил его Роммат, - мы убили сутки, чтобы попасть сюда, на самый край другого континента, а ты упорно тащишь нашего любимого правящего лорда с собой.

\- А то ты сам о нем не думаешь.

\- Думаю, - кивнул Роммат, - поэтому и предлагаю сменить тему. Давай поговорим… ну хоть о школе.

\- Давай, - согласился Этас. – Ты с самого начала учился в Даларане?

\- Нет, конечно. Начинал дома, в Транквиллионе, потом, как подающий большие надежды был отправлен в Луносвет, а там меня сразу забрал к себе Инетвен. У него я с Келем и познакомился. В Даларан мы уехали уже позже. 

В памяти тут же всплыло мрачное лицо Келя, ворвавшегося в библиотеку после заседания Совета Луносвета.

_\- …они все-таки взяли в Следопыты этого человека, Марриса, - принц стащил с рук перчатки и швырнул их на стол._  
_Роммат отложил в сторону фолиант, из которого делал выписки._  
_\- Твои возражения они не учли?_  
_\- Ха! – Кель плюхнулся в кресло и ответил с горечью. – Меня выслушали только для проформы. Знаешь, мне это надоело. Раз мой венценосный отец полагает, что я еще слишком молод, чтобы считаться с моим мнением, я уезжаю в Даларан. Кирин-Тор как раз прислал очередное письмо._  
_Он повернулся к Роммату:_  
_\- Ты поедешь со мной?_  
_\- Разумеется. Когда?_  
_\- Хотелось бы завтра, но для приличия придется подождать недельку. Черкни, пожалуйста, пару строк в Даларан. Там и нам, и от нас будет больше пользы, чем здесь…_

\- У меня была твоя книга заклинаний, - сказал Этас, вырывая Роммата из плена воспоминаний. – Жаль, что ты не читал лекций.

\- Преподавание – не мой конек.

\- Мне кажется, у тебя отлично бы получилось. В отличие от некоторых.

Этас уставился взглядом в потолок и продекламировал с выражением, явно кого-то копируя: 

\- Итак, ученики, сейчас самое время задать себе вопрос: «Что я узнал сегодня?»

\- И что же вы узнали за это утро, Верховный маг Похититель Солнца? – подхватил Роммат.

\- О, весьма многое, господин Великий магистр, - Этас многозначительно поднял вверх палец. - Например, сегодня я впервые в жизни завтракал в постели.

\- И как, удовлетворил ли вас сей процесс?

\- Роми, - мечтательно вздохнул Этас, - это было восхитительно. Тебе-то это, конечно, не в новинку…

Роммат кивнул.

\- … а вот я первый раз почувствовал себя принцем.

\- А вот тут ты глубоко ошибаешься. Анастериан такого баловства никому не дозволял. 

\- А где же тогда?

\- Дома, в детстве. Очень нечасто, конечно, в основном, когда болел.

\- Разве у вас не было целителя? – Этас посмотрел на него с удивлением.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Роммат. – Мы были благородные, но, к сожалению, совсем не богатые, и слуг у нас было очень мало. Целителем потом стал мой брат Лари, Ларимир – но тогда он еще только учился. 

\- Твой брат? – тихо переспросил Этас. – Ты никогда не говорил о нем.

Роммат чуть помедлил с ответом.

\- Просто повода не было, - наконец сказал он, несколько покривив душой: Этас однажды предпринял попытку завести разговор о его семье, но тогда Роммат умело сменил тему. 

\- Он жив? – осторожно спросил Этас.

\- Погиб, - негромко сказал Роммат. - Точнее, я так думаю. После войны я ездил в наше поместье, но там камня на камне после Плети не осталось. И никаких следов.

\- А ты не искал его в Акерусе? Может быть, он стал Рыцарем Смерти?

\- Искал, - вздохнул Роммат. – И его, и отца. Безуспешно, никто о них ничего не слышал. Да и вряд ли их бы стали обращать, они же не воины. Целитель и обычный сельский помещик.

\- А твоя мама? 

\- Вот тут ничего сказать не могу – родители разошлись, когда я был совсем маленьким.

\- Разошлись? Почему? Извини, - тут же осекся Этас. – Я, похоже, лезу не в свое дело.

\- Да я и сам толком не знаю, отец об этом никогда не говорил, Лари тоже. Могу только предположить, что ей надоела жизнь в нашем сонном захолустье, где даже до Транквиллиона надо было добираться полдня. А, может, дело совсем в другом. Сейчас уже не узнать.

\- И ты никогда не пытался её найти? – Этас подвинулся ближе и оперся подбородком о его плечо. 

\- Она вышла замуж за одного из командиров Следопытов. Я познакомился с ней в Луносвете, когда она приезжала на большие приемы,– Роммат погладил рыжие волосы. – Приятная дама, красивая и очень решительная. Вот только говорить нам было особо не о чем. Хотя это было забавно: «Здравствуйте, мадам. Разрешите представиться - я ваш младший сын, Роммат». 

\- А она?

\- Удивилась, конечно. Спросила об учебе, похвалила. Потом, когда Анастериан уже официально назначил меня в свиту Келя, прислала поздравление. Слава Солнцу, без всяких «я горжусь тобой, мой мальчик». Этим наше общение и исчерпалось.

\- Но ты за меня не переживай, - улыбнулся он, глядя на встревоженное лицо Этаса, - я никогда не чувствовал себя бедным брошенным сироткой. Особенно, когда за мной присматривал Лари и оттачивал на мне свои целительские навыки. Сейчас я понимаю, что здорово доставал его тогда, поэтому он и укладывал меня в кровать, стоило мне подцепить лихорадку или пораниться. У нас с ним был уговор – я лежу смирно, пью его экспериментальные зелья и ничего не говорю о них отцу, а за это он приносит мне в постель еду и игрушки и читает вслух.

\- И как зелья, помогали?

\- В основном – да, - хмыкнул Роммат. - Как видишь, жив я остался.

Этас уткнулся лицом в его плечо.

\- Роми, - сказал он, - вот это то, о чем я давно мечтал: вот так поговорить с тобой.

\- Разве мы мало разговариваем? – удивился Роммат.

\- Много. Но мы говорим о Луносвете, Орде, Гарроше, войне, заклинаниях, големах, а я хочу хоть что-нибудь узнать о тебе. Каким ты был маленьким, как учился, как жил в Даларане, как дружил с Келем. Я ведь даже не знаю твоего родового имени.

– А у меня его и нет. И дед, и отец держались старой традиции, что Высокорожденным достаточно собственных имен.

\- А все-таки, почему ты так не любишь говорить о себе? Или дело во мне?

\- Во-первых, совершенно не в тебе, - Роммат обнял его и поцеловал в уголок губ. – Я просто давно не вел такие разговоры. А во-вторых, я только что выложил перед тобой целый пласт моей биографии.

Этас ответил на его поцелуй и тут же получил еще один.

\- Ну вот, - сказал он. – Ты опять…

\- Что «я опять»? Не хочешь целоваться? 

\- Хочу, - кивнул Этас. – Хочу, чтобы ты меня целовал, чтобы мы еще поговорили о прошлом, а потом пошли к озеру, хочу вечером вкусно поесть и немного выпить, а потом трахаться с тобой всю ночь напролет. 

\- Что же, - Роммат погладил длинное ухо в темно-золотых крапинках, - будем действовать по твоему плану.


	5. Chapter 5

Роммат сидел на грубо сколоченном, но на удивление удобном орочьем стуле, прихлебывал остывшее вино и размышлял о том, какое же наслаждение может доставлять столь прозаическое зрелище, как эльф, натягивающий штаны. И о том, почему его так влечет к Этасу, столь далекому от его идеала. Уж точно не из-за какой-то особенной красоты или молодости – первым Этас не отличался, а юность сама по себе Роммата никогда не прельщала. Своих партнеров он выбирал из числа ровесников, и никто из них, разумеется, не был рыжим – он прекрасно сознавал, что обманывает себя, но все равно продолжал бесплодные поиски утраченного навсегда. Хватался за любое мимолетное сходство, мелькнувшее в абрисе высокой фигуры, в золотой пряди длинных волос, в смутной беглой улыбке, в элегантном жесте руки, затянутой в алую перчатку. Напрасно: в первый момент от этого сходства начинало быстрее биться сердце, но вблизи оно тут же истаивало, развеивалось как дым. И потому эти встречи почти никогда не имели продолжения.

Во внешности Этаса не было даже таких крох, к тому же с ним Роммат нарушал собственное правило никогда не связываться с подчиненными. Но чем дальше, тем чаще ему казалось, что Этас словно создан специально для него, по его меркам: второй кусочек мозаики, безупречно стыкующийся с первым – тело, которое идеально ложилось в его объятья, красивый низкий голос, веснушки, неизменно притягивающие его взгляд и губы. Вечная загадка – почему кто-то один вдруг становится дороже всего на свете. Может быть, правы люди – сердце не спрятать, крылатый божок-лучник бьет без промаха. 

Роммат беззвучно усмехнулся, вспомнив мелкошустров, которыми торговали гоблины на празднике Любовной лихорадки. Надо будет посмотреть в библиотеке Луносвета, кого все-таки имели в виду люди, явно же не этих уродцев. Да и историю и значение самой Лихорадки, очередного позаимствованного у людей праздника. У нас нет богов любви, думал он, мы поклоняемся Солнцу, источнику всего сущего. Поэтому и празднества связаны с ним – весеннее равноденствие как пробуждение жизни, летнее солнцестояние как ее расцвет, осеннее равноденствие – сбор плодов, и, наконец, Зимний покров, зимний солнцеворот, – символ вечного круга, где смерть уже несет в себе семена новой жизни. Человеческий же век недолог, надо все успеть - потому-то люди и устраивают столько праздников и придумывают себе богов на каждый чих.

Но как бы там ни было, чья-то стрела в его сердце определенно попала. И как он не старался поначалу это отрицать, сразила наповал. Пусть даже это проделки лап мелкошустра, теперь в его жизни гораздо больше поводов чувствовать себя счастливым. Как в те минуты, когда ночью, в полусне, он ощущал рядом тепло тела Этаса.

Или как сейчас.

Этас надел штаны и сапоги, но с остальной одеждой пока не спешил. 

\- Мы торопимся? - спросил он.

\- Нисколько, - ответил Роммат. - Этим руинам десять тысяч лет, час-другой еще точно простоят. А что ты хочешь?

\- Посмотреть, на что, помимо информации, ты потратил такую кучу денег у Магара, - Этас потянулся к седельным сумкам, так и стоявшим неразобранными у кровати. – А то в таверне я и половины не видел.

Он наклонился и принялся вытаскивать из ближайшей сумки плотно свернутую одежду, раскладывая её на кровати.

\- Роми, а почему серый? 

\- По идее, подходит для охоты в снегах и скалах, - пожал плечами Роммат. – И очень тебе идет. Тебе не нравится? 

\- Нет, как раз очень нравится, - сказал Этас. – Я уже и не вспомню, когда носил просто одежду, а не какие-то одеяния. Одеяния ученика, одеяния Кирин-Тора, сейчас – ордынские… Понятно, что это важно, но иногда от этого устаешь. А так – будто и войны нет, а мы просто два эльфа-путешественника.

\- Да. Просто два эльфа, - медленно ответил Роммат, но внимание Этаса уже отвлекла новая находка.

– Ух ты! Это твое или мое? – Этас расправил светло-серую рубаху с богатой вышивкой.

Роммат, не сводивший глаз с игры мышц под усыпанной веснушками гладкой кожей, не выдержал, подошел и обнял его со спины. 

\- Твое, - тихо сказал он.

Этас замер на мгновение с рубашкой в руках, а потом потянулся через плечо к его губам – так жадно, будто это не они только что лежали добрый час в обнимку, непрестанно целуясь и шепча друг другу ласковые глупости.

\- Роми, как же я люблю, когда ты такой, - Этас окончательно развернулся в обнимающих его руках и теперь смотрел ему в лицо.

\- И какой же? – улыбнулся Роммат.

\- Ночной, - уверенно ответил Этас. – Ласковый. Близкий. Мой. А днем во Дворце ты на меня даже не смотришь. Я знаю, когда ты занят, тебе вообще ни до чего нет дела, но это же не только, когда ты занят…

\- Я предлагал тебе отбросить конспирацию еще на Острове Грома, ты же отказался.

\- Демонов хер, Роммат, ну сколько раз мне еще повторять, что я не о себе беспокоюсь. Ты же не один ненавидишь Даларан.

\- Кирин-Тор, - уточнил Роммат, - но можно сказать и так.

\- Вот именно. Да, сторонники у нас есть, но многие из вас нас и недолюбливают, и не доверяют. И если я опять накосячу, это заденет и тебя – тут же посчитают пособником врага. А после каждого успеха мне будут очень прозрачно намекать, чем я его заработал.

\- Если ты имеешь в виду задницу, то на Острове доброе имя ты заработал именно ей. Причем рисковал седалищем вместе с соратниками.

\- А если я имел в виду рот? – подчеркнуто серьезно спросил Этас.

\- А вот это я решительно опровергну, - тем же тоном ответил Роммат. 

\- Что, все так плохо? – встревожился Этас.

\- Маловато, - Роммат крепче обнял его.

\- Это я исправлю, - пообещал Этас. - А вот что я реально ненавижу, это когда Лор’темар вытаскивает нас к себе ночью. Потому что вместо того, чтобы вникать в новое донесение, я сижу и думаю о тебе.

\- А я – о тебе, - снова улыбнулся Роммат. – Так что да, ты определенно подрываешь боеспособность Кель’Таласа. Ну так как, засланец Кирин-Тора, может, все-таки пойдем прогуляться, пока погода позволяет?

На пути возникла еще одна небольшая заминка – в таверне. Не успели они спуститься по лестнице, как Этас замер, глядя на выставленное на стойке большое деревянное блюдо, полное свежеиспеченных булочек. 

\- «Когти рилака», - задумчиво отметил он. – Горячие.

Роммат усмехнулся, снял плащ и сел за ближайший столик. Дангарова команда потрудилась на славу – всюду были развешаны венки и гирлянды, в углу переливалась огоньками свечей и благоухала оттаявшей хвоей большая ель. Таверна больше не пустовала – у стены сидели два молодых орка, по виду охотники, приветствовавшие эльфов молчаливыми кивками. Этас принес стаканы с ледяным молоком и четыре булочки.

\- Я решил, что ты тоже не откажешься.

\- Да я максимум одну смогу съесть, - Роммат оценивающе посмотрел на объемистые булочки, украшенные миндалем. Они действительно походили по форме на когтистые лапы.

\- Я тебе одну и принес. 

Дверь распахнулась, и таверну вошел давешний тролль в компании троих соплеменников. В руках он держал большую клетку с чем-то ярко-белым внутри.

\- С почином тебя, Мбоно, - Дангар за стойкой, не дожидаясь заказа, принялся разливать крепкий эль из бочонка. – Где взял?

Мбоно поставил клетку на стол, и стало видно, что в ней сидит очень красивая и очень сердитая белая сова. Орки у стены как по команде отставили свои кружки и повернулись к нему.

\- Аж до Сокрытой Рощи пришлось чапать, бро, - ответил он. – Поздноватенько они в этом году вылетают.

Этас тоже отложил недоеденную булочку и встал, чтобы лучше рассмотреть сову.

\- Что это за птица? – спросил он.

\- Неужто не знаешь? – удивился Мбоно. – За ними ж сюда куча народу ездит. Белоснежная сова это, только в наших краях живет. На гнездо под осень садится, зимой вот словить можно. 

\- Шикарная, - сказал Этас. – Трудно поймать? 

\- Да не очень, ежели знать, как и где, - осклабился тролль. – Коли себе такую поиметь хочешь, Мбоно подсобить может. По сходной цене.

\- Я подумаю, - ответил Этас.

\- Ну, думай, думай, бро, - Мбоно махнул трехпалой рукой и уселся за стол, где его компания уже поднимала полные кружки.

\- Зачем тебе эта сова? – спросил Роммат, когда Этас проглотил остатки последней булочки и поднялся, надевая меховой плащ.

\- Подарить Хаторелю. У него всегда были питомцы. Он очень переживал за тех, кто остался в Даларане, но, по тем вестям, что до нас дошли, их успела забрать Бреанни.

На улице было холодно и безветренно, под сапогами явственно скрипел снег. Одарнош вывел из стойл уже оседланных цийлиня и ветрокрыла.

\- До Кел'терила доедем или только лететь? – спросил его Роммат.

\- Доедете, - уверил орк. – Гоблины с утра свою машинку прогнали, дорогу почистили.

Он посмотрел на небо, затянутое легкой ледяной дымкой, через которую ярко, но не ослепляюще, светило солнце. 

\- На мороз идет.

За воротами Роммат развернул карту, а Этас принялся осматривать окрестности. Сейчас, при свете дня, стало понятно, что усадьба Дангара стоит у подножия скалистого холма, под сенью огромного дерева – очевидного отпрыска Нордрассила. Впереди, справа от дороги сквозь заснеженное редколесье просматривалась стена Круговзора, над которой возвышался циклопических размеров гоблинский телескоп.

\- Кел’терил далеко отсюда? – спросил Этас.

\- В двух шагах, если по прямой, - ответил Роммат. – Но удобный подъезд к нему только с одной стороны, надо огибать все озеро. 

\- Прекрасно, - Этас подобрал поводья. – Проедемся. А в той стороне что? – он махнул рукой в противоположном от Круговзора направлении.

\- Мазторил. Обиталище синих драконов. Но не тех, кто вас атаковал. Эти – хранители, им самим несладко пришлось.

\- С чего вдруг? – Этас неприязненно скривил губы.

\- Здесь обитал некий маг-человек, Умбранс по прозвищу Ищущий Духов. Сначала был соратником зеленых драконов, что, я полагаю, его и сгубило. Магия все-таки не для людей. Есть, конечно, самородки, кто может действительно ей овладеть, но их единицы. Остальные никак не могут понять, что им по силам только малая часть. Вот и Умбранс – пообщался с драконами и решил, что он ничем не хуже. В упорстве, правда, ему не откажешь: нашел-таки кусок проклятого Зин-Малора и решил выгнать синих из их пещеры, чтобы поживиться тамошними артефактами.

\- И что, - покачал головой Этас, - получилось?

\- Вполне. И без особого труда…

\- Зато верится с трудом, - усомнился Этас. 

\- Просто здешние синие – совершенно не бойцы, хоть Хале и одна из жен Малигоса, а Нимн – их сын, - пояснил Роммат. – Они исследователи и при этом вполне дружелюбные. Поэтому Малигос в здешних местах и не появлялся. Как именно Умбранс выманил Хале, я и сам не знаю, но к тому времени, как мы сюда приехали, он уже шлялся по пещере в мало вменяемом состоянии, а Хале с присными сидела в палатке в Берилловом уделе и её трясло от одной мысли о том, что он может натворить. Он и вправду успел наоткрывать порталов во всякие ненужные места, но, к счастью, совсем слабеньких, так что урон нанес только местной фауне.

\- И чем с ним кончилось?

\- Убили, - как само собой разумеющееся ответил Роммат.

\- А Зин-Малор… - начал было Этас, но Роммат уже пришпорил переминавшегося с лапы на лапу ветрокрыла:

\- Поехали, а то холодно. На месте расскажу.

Дорога оказалась не только расчищенной, но и отлично укатанной, цийлинь и ветрокрыл неслись по ней резвым аллюром. И она не пустовала – пару раз их обогнали охотники с добычей, а на повороте к Круговзору навстречу попалась разношерстая компания ордынцев, явно направляющаяся к Дангару. У городской стены кипела стройка – стучали молотки, визжали пилы, глухо грохала паровая клепальная машина – гоблины заканчивали нечто вроде большого амбара. Чуть поодаль, у покрытых снегом скал было воздвигнуто причудливое сооружение, напоминающее участок знаменитой ракетной дороги. На нем тоже суетились гоблины.

После Круговзора дорога пошла вверх. Высокие обледенелые скалы по обеим ее сторонам подступали все ближе, и на перевале путники въехали в узкое ущелье, чьи отвесные стены еще хранили следы кирок неведомых строителей. Миновав его, они спустились в небольшую и неглубокую долину. Здесь дорога раздваивалась: от украшенной странным каменным обелиском развилки один путь вел к деревне Звездопада, чьи покрытые снегом острые крыши высились над окрестным лесом. Второй, на который они свернули, уходил на запад. Он пролегал вдоль подножия холма, густо поросшего деревьями. Нордрассильской поросли здесь не было, и лес почти не отличался от лордеронского – те же ели, ясени, дубы, но под их сенью бродили не пауки и медведи, а существа, очень похожие на талассийских древней, только мельче. Из-за белоснежной коры и синих листьев они казались отлитыми изо льда. Два древня подбежали к самой дороге, и Этас остановил цийлиня, чтобы внимательнее их рассмотреть. Те на мгновение уставились на него крошечными голубыми глазками, но тут же потеряли всякий интерес.

\- Забавные они, - сказал Этас, пуская цийлиня шагом. Голос его звучал глухо из-за надвинутого на глаза и затянутого капюшона. – Когда-нибудь обязательно объеду Азерот и изучу все их виды. 

\- Лавры Алонды не дают покоя? – поинтересовался Роммат.

\- А то, - кивнул Этас. – Эпохальный труд «О несомненных доказательствах существования -дцатой разновидности древней», жемчужина Даларанской библиотеки. Займусь, когда закончится война. Она же когда-нибудь кончится?

\- Хотелось бы.

\- Роммат, а по-твоему, кто будет вместо Гарроша?

\- Надеюсь, что тот, кто должен был сменить Тралла – Вол’джин.

\- Думаешь, Лор’темару не светит?

\- К счастью, нет. Это во всех смыслах не наш удел. Отвечать за всю Орду – весьма сомнительное удовольствие. Потом, мы недавно в Орде, а Вол’джин – последний из ее основателей. Траллу надо было сразу поставить его во главе, а Гарроша оставить на своем месте, чтобы Саурфанг спускал его с цепи по мере необходимости или профилактически, на страх всему живому. Но что рассуждать об упущенных возможностях. Смотри, вот Кел’терил.

Высокий холм слева, затенявший дорогу, сменился распадком, в котором ярко сверкнула ледяная гладь. Этас издал победный клич и поднял цийлиня в воздух, Роммат последовал за ним. Они сделали круг и приземлились на небольшом островке в центре замерзшего озера.

\- Как тебе? – спросил Роммат у Этаса, с восторгом озирающего окрестности.

\- Обалденно.

Кел’терил лежал в низине между безымянным холмом и Хиджальскими горами, окруженный руинами мраморных калдорайских строений, даже в полуразрушенном виде не утратившими былой величественности. Вчерашняя буря смела с него снег и сейчас, под зимним солнцем, чистый лед блестел так, что больно было глазам. На берегах не было ни души, но у портика старого храма во льду виднелся ряд свежих рыболовных лунок.

\- Да, теперь здесь куда веселее, - сказал Роммат.

\- А как было раньше? – Этас откинул капюшон.

\- Мрачно и тоскливо. Из-за призраков.

\- Каких призраков? И еще ты обещал рассказать о Зин-Малоре. Кстати, не помню, чтобы в Даларане кто-нибудь упоминал о нем. 

\- Естественно, - ответил Роммат. – Эта тайна хранилась надежно. Кристалл Зин-Малора – очень древний и очень мощный артефакт. Даже слишком мощный. Раньше хранился в храме Зин-Малора – том самом, что мы видели в Эльдарате. Но неприятности с этим камнем начались еще до Раскола, когда наши доблестные предки сначала сперли его из храма, а потом передрались и умудрились расколоть. Большая часть осколков сгинула, но самый крупный был спрятан здесь. Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло – как я понимаю, кристалл и раньше непредсказуемо искажал магические потоки, а в разбитом виде управляться с ним стало еще сложнее. Пытались многие, но почти все поплатились за это жизнью. И остались на здешних берегах призраками. При Расколе город, как ты видишь, разрушился, да и Высокорожденным было не до Зин-Малора, малфурионовские прихлебатели быстро выпихнули их из Калимдора. Но записи остались. Первый раз кристалл пытались найти еще во времена Дат’Ремара, занимался этим тогдашний Верховный маг Мений. Я читал его записки о подготовке этой экспедиции. Найти-то Зин-Малор они нашли, но Мений опрометчиво решил самостоятельно опробовать артефакт. Закончилось это плачевно.

\- Что с ними стало?

\- Все то же самое – пополнили ряды призраков. Из всего отряда уцелели единицы, и Дат’Ремар издал секретный приказ о запрете подобных вылазок, тем более, нужды в дополнительных артефактах не было, Колодца хватало с избытком. 

\- Пока все, о чем ты говоришь, дела прошлого. А ты упоминал, что ездил сюда расследовать «дело с Зин-Малором». Какое дело? – Этас внимательно посмотрел на него. 

\- Мы тоже искали его - после набега Плети, когда Кель разрушил оскверненный Колодец. Как средство от голода. Тогда мы хватались за любую соломинку. И это была моя ошибка - что я не поехал сюда сам. Вроде бы мы с Лор’темаром предусмотрели все – за ним оправились не маги, а воины, задание было найти артефакт и доставить в Луносвет. Мы даже дали им с собой запас кристаллов маны. Но соблазн перевесил. 

\- Ты думаешь, что мог бы их удержать? – спросил Этас.

\- Да, - у губ Роммата легла жесткая складка, и Этас снова увидел холодного несгибаемого мага. 

Роммат помолчал немного и продолжил:

\- Мы получили известия о том, что они прибыли на место, чуть позже – что нашли кристалл. А потом связь оборвалась. Вот тогда я и оказался здесь в первый раз. Мы надеялись хоть кого-то спасти, но было уже поздно. Смогли только упокоить призраков. Сам камень найти не удалось, здесь его уже не было. И уже сильно после возвращения в Луносвет я получил письмо, где сообщалось, что его прихватил Умбранс. Пришлось ехать сюда во второй раз и разбираться с ним. 

\- А где сейчас артефакт?

\- Остался у синих драконов. 

\- Но почему ты не забрал его? 

\- Потому что он оказался опаснее, чем я думал. Тогда этот риск был еще как-то оправдан, сейчас – уже нет. 

\- А если найдется очередной Умбранс? 

\- Он опоздает, - уверенно ответил Роммат. - Хале не высказала этого прямо, но я не сомневаюсь, что Зин-Малор она уничтожит. И ей это сделать проще, чем мне. Вот и вся история.

\- Да уж, - вздохнул Этас. – А так и не скажешь, что в этом месте кипели такие страсти. Тихо и красиво. Мне жаль тех, кто погиб из-за этого камня.

\- Мне тоже. Но это все в прошлом, и мы приехали сюда не скорбеть. Хочешь полазить по руинам?

\- Нет, - засмеялся Этас. – Мне хватило Азшары. 

Он перелез через снежный намет у берега и шагнул на лед. Разбежался, как смог, и заскользил по зеркальной глади. 

\- Эх, жалко, что коньков нет, - он снова разбежался, уже гораздо более уверенно, проехался и лихо развернулся.

Роммат тоже вышел на озеро и тут же поскользнулся. Отчаянно взмахнул руками, устоял, но попыток прокатиться больше не предпринимал, предпочитая просто стоять и с улыбкой смотреть на носящегося по льду Этаса. 

\- Роми, ну иди же сюда! Я тут уже раскатал.

Роммат отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Извини, я в этом не силен.

\- Да тут ничего сложного, - Этас побежал к нему, схватил за руку и потащил за собой. – Просто оттолкнись и скользи. 

Роммат попробовал – сначала осторожно, потом все смелее. 

\- Ну вот, отлично! Давай, во имя Солнца! – весело подбадривал его Этас и Роммат рассмеялся в ответ - нехитрое развлечение в компании Этаса и в окружении искрящегося под солнцем снега доставляло неожиданно большую радость. Он рискнул пробежаться, но тут удача изменила ему, и он свалился, попутно сбив с ног кинувшегося на выручку Этаса. Они барахтались на льду, пытаясь подняться, но каждый раз приступ хохота валил их обратно. В итоге встать все-таки удалось, и они продолжили экзерсисы, пока окончательно не выдохлись от бега, падений, смеха и радостных воплей.

Когда они выбрались на островок под укоризненные взгляды прижавшихся друг к другу Сянцзяня У и ветрокрыла, солнце уже давно миновало зенит.

\- Летим к Дангару? – спросил Роммат, с удовольствием глядя на раскрасневшееся лицо Этаса. – Скоро начнет темнеть. Что у нас дальше по плану, трапеза и секс?

\- Ага, - Этас заправил в капюшон растрепавшиеся рыжие пряди. – Только я настаиваю: обильная трапеза и безудержный дикий секс. 

\- После обильной-то трапезы? – усмехнулся Роммат.

\- Роми, я в тебя верю, - обольстительно улыбнулся Этас, и тут же, уже без всяких ужимок, обнял и поцеловал его. Контраст холодных губ и горячего, требовательного языка был настолько восхитительным, что Роммат смог оторваться от него только когда перестало хватать воздуха.

\- Еще, - попросил Этас. 

\- Будешь целоваться на морозе, потрескаются губы, - Роммат склонился к самому уху, вдыхая запах меха и рыжих волос.

\- Правда? 

\- Во всяком случае, так говорят.

\- Роми, - Этас прижался щекой к его щеке и прошептал: - я люблю тебя.

Роммат на мгновение закрыл глаза, дожидаясь, пока вернется на место ухнувшее куда-то сердце.

\- А я – тебя, - сказать это оказалась очень легко.


	6. Chapter 6

Предсказание Одарноша сбылось – к вечеру утренний мороз заметно усилился. Настолько, что это удалось прочувствовать даже за недолгий полет от Кел’терила до «Сломанной лапы». Но когда Роммат и Этас приземлились у ворот дангаровой усадьбы, во дворе, несмотря на холод и сгущающиеся сумерки, кипела работа – ревел гоблинский резак, а упряжка огромных волков подтаскивала к нему все новые и новые громадные куски дерева. Как оказалась, вчерашняя буря обломала несколько ветвей с ближайшего нордрассильского побега, и теперь стайка гоблинов под командованием Одарноша превращала их в дрова.

Внутри тоже царило оживление, заняты были почти все столы. Отсутствие руки не мешало Дангару споро наполнять стаканы, кружки, бокалы и стопки, а слегка запыхавшаяся Марра относила их посетителям. Время от времени она ныряла в подвальную кухню и возвращалась оттуда с тарелками, полными еды.

Их комната наверху оказалась тщательно убрана, брошенная Этасом на кровати одежда аккуратно развешана по стенам. Марра позаботилась и об украшениях – над изголовьем кровати висел большой перевитый красными и белыми лентами венок, на столе стояла ваза с еловыми ветками и остролистом и несколько светильников цветного стекла.

\- Хорошо-то как, - Этас скинул плащ, стащил сапоги и плюхнулся навзничь на кровать, раскинув руки. - Ну точно как на каникулах. Роми, ты так и не сказал, ты когда-нибудь прогуливал учебу?

\- Редко, - Роммат сел на кровать рядом с ним.

\- И что ты делал, когда прогуливал?

\- Прогуливал я только вместе с Келем. И в основном мы спали.

\- Спали? – переспросил Этас со странной интонацией.

\- Да, спали, - повторил Роммат. – Инетвен гонял нас как проклятых, да еще алхимия, травы, начертание, тренировки с оружием, верховая езда и еще куча всего. Поэтому, если удавалось, мы забивались куда-нибудь в кладовку и дрыхли, пока нас не находили. 

\- А что вы чаще всего прогуливали? 

\- Историю, - улыбнулся Роммат. – Ее проще всего наверстать. Иногда травничество. Вот с Инетвеном никогда не связывались, себе дороже.

Он снова, как наяву, услышал негромкий холодный голос наставника, наблюдающего за очередной тренировкой:

_\- Кель’тас! Я не вижу ваш ледяной щит._

_Кель повернулся к подошедшему старшему магу и поднял забрало учебного шлема. Активность на площадке моментально снизилась - все остальные с интересом прислушивались к их диалогу._

_\- Мне не интересна магия льда, наставник. Моя стихия - огонь._

_\- Да? – язвительно спросил Инетвен. – И чем же вы планируете снижать урон от противника?_

_\- Не вижу в этом необходимости. Я всегда могу телепортироваться и нанести удар оттуда, где он меня не достанет._

_\- Какая удивительная уверенность._

_\- Я могу вызвать феникса! Он отбросит любого врага._

_Инетвен покачал головой и сделал пару шагов к краю площадки. И тут же неожиданно развернулся и молниеносно запустил огненный шар прямо в Келя. В мгновение ока принц был отброшен далеко в сторону. Роммат побежал к нему, но Инетвен и тут оказался быстрее и рывком поставил Келя на ноги._

_\- Я не увидел ни обещанного скачка, ни феникса, Кель’тас. А это было всего лишь учебное заклинание._

_Маг понизил голос почти до шепота и продолжил все с той же слегка презрительной интонацией:_

_\- Мне придется попросить усилить охрану его величества Анастериана. Потому что если что-то случится с королем, управлять нами будет идиот. Исключительно одаренный, не спорю – но идиот, не способный понять очевидное._

_\- Я безуспешно стараюсь, - теперь голос Инетвена разнесся по всей площадке, - сделать из вас не просто боевых магов. Вы – те, кто будет командовать этими магами и нести за них ответственность. Поэтому вы должны знать и в совершенстве владеть и Огнем, и Льдом, и Тайной Магией. Потом, когда вы будете равно хорошо владеть всеми искусствами, вы вольны выбрать то, которое вам больше по душе. Но не раньше._

_Он обвел взглядом притихших учеников и вернулся к Келю, стоявшему навытяжку, с крепко сжатым ртом и двумя алыми пятнами на бледном лице._

_\- Сегодня после ужина, Кель’тас, вы вернетесь на площадку и будете отрабатывать заклинания ледяного копья и ледяного шара. Нет, не на манекенах. С големами. А так как господин Роммат, как водится, не оставит вас в одиночестве, их жертвой будет он. Под заклинанием кольца мороза. Так что исключительно от вас будет зависеть, окажется ли ваш лучший друг в дворцовом лазарете или избежит этой печальной участи…_

\- И как, ты попал в лазарет? – спросил Этас, когда Роммат кратко пересказал ему вспомнившееся.

\- Нет. Кель положил обоих големов. Он ужасно вымотался тогда, но смог.

\- Не думал, что Инетвен был так суров. Мне он всегда казался вполне приятным в общении.

\- Он один из героев битвы с Плетью. Получил очень тяжелые ранения и чудом выжил. У меня он отвечает за процесс обучения наших магов в целом. Постоянных учеников не берет, но по старой памяти всегда помогает тем, кто к нему обращается, быстро освоить волшебный поток. Так что теперь от него стонут не ученики, а наставники. Что, как не стыдно это признавать, до сих пор пробуждает во мне некоторое злорадство. Так мы идем ужинать или ты внезапно решил поститься?

\- Идем, - Этас быстро слез с кровати.

В таверне, стоило им только сесть, подошел Дангар и поставил на стол бутылку рома. Следом за ним из кухни появился Амбиди с блюдом жареной свинины, обложенной маринованными на пандарийский манер овощами. 

\- Господин Роммат, разрешите присесть на минуточку, - пробасил Дангар, вернувшийся с тремя стаканами на подносе.

Роммат молча указал на свободный стул. Орк сел и наклонился к ним.

\- Ака’Магош! Вы, господа, точно нам удачу принесли, - он обвел рукой заполненную народом таверну. 

\- В общей спальной всего два места осталось, - подтвердила Марра, водрузившая на стол два исходящих паром кекса Гракку. 

\- Рыбу неси, - шикнул на нее Дангар. – Вот это все, да еще дрова. Никогда еще ветки так удачно не ломались, чтоб большие и так близко, тащить всего ничего.

\- Ветки это точно не мы, - сказал Этас. – Бурю мы не насылали. 

\- Все равно, раньше так не было, - упрямо повторил орк. - Выпейте со мной, окажите честь.

\- Охотно, - Роммат поднял полный стакан. – За твою удачу, Дангар.

Дангар от них так и не ушел. За первым стаканом через какое-то время последовал второй, за вторым – третий. На столе уже не хватало места для принесенной Маррой снеди. Она каждый раз умоляла хотя бы попробовать, и скоро Роммат понял, что больше не сможет съесть ни кусочка. Этас продержался дольше, но ненамного. Их стол постепенно стал центром таверны – гости подходили чокнуться с Дангаром. Появился и Мбоно, с которым Этас завел беседу о ловле белоснежных сов. 

\- А не повеселиться ли нам? – спросил Дангар после очередного возлияния и указал на два свежих плаката на стене за спиной Роммата. Один зазывал на Чудо-Горку – «сегодня и ежедневно», другой объявлял о послезавтрашнем Большом Круговзорском Бале.

\- Почему бы и нет, - легко согласился Роммат. – Этас, хочешь на Чудо-Горку?

\- Хчу, - не очень внятно, но уверенно ответил Этас.

\- Заг-заг! – Дангар хлопнул Роммата по плечу и встал. 

Одарнош, оставленный на хозяйстве, запряг волков в сани. Дангар с преувеличенной заботой усадил эльфов, пихнул на откидное сиденье Марру, сам взял вожжи и под его торжествующий рев «Лок’тар!!!» упряжка вылетела за ворота и понеслась к Круговзору. 

Горкой оказалось то самое странное сооружение у стен города. Теперь оно было увешано гирляндами разноцветных ламп, из музыкального автомата на крыше неслась бравурная музыка, то и дело заглушаемая восторженными криками и скрежетом полозьев. К подъемнику на верхнюю площадку вилась небольшая очередь. 

Наверху гоблин помог Этасу и Роммату забраться в нечто ракетообразное и спросил скороговоркой:

\- Так поедете или с подогревом?

\- С подогревом – это как? – поинтересовался Роммат. 

Вместо ответа гоблин показал бутылку. Роммат посмотрел вперед – ракета, казалось, стояла на краю пропасти: гирлянды вдоль ледяного желоба уходили далеко-далеко вниз почти вертикально, а там, внизу, выписывали сложные узоры. Один этот вид наполнял сладкой жутью.

\- Пожалуй, с подогревом. 

\- Две серебрушки, - гоблин быстро наполнил два кубка на цепочке и протянул им. Они едва успели проглотить обжигающее пойло, по сравнению с которым дангаровский ром казался сахарной водой, как гоблин дернул тормоз и ракета сорвалась вниз. Роммат имел скромный опыт поездок по ракетной дороге, но сейчас все происходило как в первый раз – ветер бил в лицо, свистел в ушах, огоньки по сторонам сливались в сплошные полосы, от скорости перехватывало дух и теснило в груди – и страшно, и весело. Рядом радостно орал Этас. Они стремительно мчались по желобу, ракета закладывала виражи, скрипя полозьями, наконец, вырвалась на финишную прямую, постепенно замедлила ход и врезалась в пружинящую сеть. Гоблины споро вытащили их, сани-ракету отвели в сторону и прицепили к тросу, который поволок ее обратно на горку.

Роммат всей грудью вдохнул ледяной воздух. Голова приятно кружилась от выпитого, в теле еще оставалось волшебное ощущение полета. Этас взял его за руку. 

\- Давай еще разок скатимся?

\- Конечно.

Они прокатились еще два раза, уже без «подогрева» и отошли к саням, дожидаясь Дангара и Марру. 

\- Ты только посмотри, - Этас запрокинул голову, завороженный видом ночного зимнего неба: в угольной черноте сияли необыкновенно крупные звезды, казавшиеся сейчас ледяными и колючими. 

Назад возвращались уже не так лихо, протрезвевшие от холода и ветра, но очень довольные. Таверна уже утихла, Одарнош погасил большинство ламп. За единственным занятым столиком орк-охотник заканчивал запоздалый ужин. 

Наверху Роммат зажег только праздничные светильники. В их неярком мягком свете они молча и без спешки разделись. 

\- Ну что, дикий безудержный секс? – Роммат погладил Этаса по щеке. 

\- Нет, как-то именно дикого сейчас не хочется,- Этас слегка смущенно улыбнулся. – А тебе?

\- Тоже.

\- Тогда поласкай меня, хорошо?

Роммат согласно кивнул – это было то, что он любил и что идеально подходило для теперешнего его настроения. Он сел на край кровати, подвинулся глубже. Этас устроился между его широко расставленных ног, привалился спиной к груди, завел руки назад. Роммат нежно сжал его наполовину вставший член и принялся осторожно играть с ним – то перекатывал в ладонях, то покачивал, то перехватывал по очереди обеими руками, то поглаживал пальцем уздечку, одновременно ласково сжимая яички. Ствол Этаса быстро набух и затвердел, ощущать это было приятно, но больше всего Роммата возбуждало сознание того, что Этас сейчас полностью отдается его рукам. Тот все теснее прижимался к его груди, негромко постанывал от удовольствия. Роммат на мгновение отпустил его, чтобы зачерпнуть из стоящего наготове сосуда еще немного смазки, и снова продолжил свою игру, уже в другом темпе. Он чувствовал, как напрягаются и подрагивают мышцы бедер Этаса, когда он потирал ладонью потемневшую налитую головку или быстро водил рукой по всей длине.

\- Роми… Подожди… - с трудом прошептал Этас.

Роммат послушно развел руки. Член дернулся, прижался к животу, затем качнулся вперед.  
\- Ох… - Этас протяжно застонал, по телу прошла легкая судорога. Из напряженной головки вырвались белые капли, потекли густой волной по стволу. Роммат подождал немного и легким движением пальцев, чуть касаясь, растер влагу по бархатистой коже. Этас невольно вздрогнул, но ничего не сказал. Роммат снова коснулся его члена – тот не только не опал, но, казалось, стал еще тверже, - провел по нему кончиками пальцев, погладил и снова сжал. Этас глубоко вздохнул, откинул голову, прижимаясь виском к щеке Роммата. 

Роммат довольно улыбнулся и вновь принялся ласкать обеими руками его член, пока Этас не кончил второй раз, залив спермой сжимающие его пальцы.

\- Роми… - Этас полулежал на его груди в полном изнеможении. – Охеренно…

\- Я рад. Приподнимись немного, - Роммат выбрался из постели, помог сидящему с безвольно опущенной головой Этасу улечься. – Спи давай.

\- А ты как же? Я сейчас мало что могу…

\- Справлюсь.

Он лег на спину рядом с Этасом, закрыл глаза и стал неторопливо поглаживать собственный раскаленный член.

\- Нет… - Этас, из всех сил преодолевая сонную одурь, повернулся к нему, прижался губами к шее. Его ладонь нашла ладонь Роммата, накрыла и сжала ее, потом скользнула между раздвинутых ног, обхватила тяжелую мошонку. Он делал все то, что Роммат любил делать с ним – гладил, перебирал, чуть оттягивал. И когда тонкая кожа начала твердеть, а Роммат заметно убыстрил движения, приподнялся и слегка прикусил его твердый сосок. И этого хватило, чтобы Роммат с глубоким довольным вздохом достиг финала.

Этас повернулся к нему спиной и уютно свернулся под боком. Сон наваливался теплой волной, вокруг выросли серые даларанские стены, легли мощеные улицы. Роммат в фиолетовом одеянии обнял его и прошептал:

\- Милый мой мальчик…

Но было ли это во сне или наяву, Этас уже не знал.


	7. Chapter 7

Разбудил их Мбоно. Этас накинул плащ, вышел и о чем-то переговорил с ним за дверью.

\- Мбоно зовет ловить сову, - сообщил он по возвращении.

\- Иди, конечно, - Роммат потянулся и закинул руки за голову. Вставать ему совершенно не хотелось.

\- А ты пойдешь? Но это на весь день, Дангар заказал ему еще и дичь.

\- С твоего позволения я увильну. Не люблю охоту.

Этас быстро оделся, снял со стойки охотничий лук.

\- Это Халдарона, так что смотри не потеряй. Он мне этого не простит.

\- Между прочим, я хорошо стреляю и умею обращаться с оружием, - обиделся Этас. Роммат поманил его к себе и, когда тот подошел, взял его руку и поцеловал ладонь.

\- Я знаю, Этас. Но это действительно лук Халдарона. Я и не ожидал, что он нам пригодится. Брал исключительно для антуража.

Этас улыбнулся.

\- Обещаю беречь. Ты точно не будешь скучать?

\- По тебе – безмерно. А так – найду, чем заняться. Съезжу в Круговзор за красками, вчера обещал Марре набросать пару видов Луносвета.

Этас наклонился и поцеловал его.

\- Я пошел.

\- Ни пуха ни пера, - пожелал Роммат.

\- К демонам! – Этас помахал ему рукой и скрылся за дверью.

Роммат решил еще немного поспать, но снова заснуть так и не смог – ужасно не хватало Этаса рядом. Как может быть уютно в постели, если поворачиваешься и не видишь перед собой усыпанного веснушками плеча и такого же крапчатого длинного уха, торчащего из растрепанных рыжих волос?

Он встал и достал из сумки альбом для набросков, полистал. Чистых страниц в нем почти не осталось, все было заполнено Этасом – Этас спит, смеется, размышляет, улыбается, чихает, спорит, злится, стоит на балконе, сидит в кресле, занимается в лаборатории, нежится в бассейне. Этас в син’дорайском наряде, в даларанском, в пандаренском, в одеяниях Похитителей Солнца. Да, визит в Круговзор был неизбежен. 

Он привел себя в порядок, спустился в таверну – Дангара и Марры нигде не было видно, за стойкой стоял Одарнош и отдавал распоряжения незнакомому орку. Настоял на весьма скромном по здешнем меркам завтраке и, закончив его, вышел во двор. Погода, как это бывает в горах, опять поменялась: еще темное небо затянули серые унылые облака, зато ночной мороз определенно пошел на убыль. Вчерашняя команда гоблинов продолжала возиться с обрубками гигантской ветви. 

Роммат оседлал ветрокрыла и скоро уже въезжал в низкие ворота Круговзора. С той поры, как он последний раз был здесь, в городке не изменилось практически ничего. Все так же путались под ногами маленькие зверьки-роботы, что-то грохотало и исходило вонючим дымом в мастерской Цапа Телепортыша, чуть поскрипывал титанический телескоп над зданием, служившим одновременно ратушей, банком, залом собраний и пристанищем торговцев. Только на таверне Виззи, «Смеющемся йети», висело выцветшее объявление, что здесь подают зимнее кимчи, да повсюду среди праздничных украшений были налеплены плакаты, зазывающие посетить Чудо-Горку и Бал. Сама Горка по утреннему времени еще не работала. 

Роммат обошел всех торговцев и сумел найти несколько листов вполне приличного пергамента. С красками дело обстояло хуже, но у Кийи, продавщицы хозяйственных товаров, удалось достать хотя бы основные цвета и бутылочку белил. 

Он вернулся в «Сломанную лапу», разложил все необходимое на столе и при свете лампы нарисовал по памяти несколько видов Луносвета – Путь Старейшин, Площадь Соколиных Крыльев, Базар.

Работа ладилась, краски смешивались и ложились на пергамент хорошо, и он не заметил, как просидел над рисунками до самого обеда – об этом известили дразнящие ароматы из кухни Амбиди. Роммат вышел из комнаты и только хотел спуститься в таверну, как услышал тихий плач. Он пошел на звук и быстро обнаружил его источник – в дальнем конце коридора на нижней ступеньке ведущей на чердак лестницы сидела и горько плакала Марра. Роммат подошел к ней.

\- Что случилось? – тихо спросил он.

Марра, поглощенная своим горем, не заметила его приближения и вздрогнула от неожиданности.

\- Ой, простите, господин Роммат, - она безуспешно пыталась утереть слезы. – Я вас побеспокоила? Сейчас уйду.

Роммат присел рядом с ней на корточки и протянул свой платок.

\- Возьми, твой, похоже, совсем уже мокрый. Так что случилось?

Сначала Марра порывалась уйти, но Роммат удержал ее и постепенно выяснил, в чем дело. Сегодня утром Дангар с Маррой были в Круговзоре, забрали у Виззи заказанные пряности, погасили очередную часть ссуды Иззи Медноцапа, а заодно купили билеты на завтрашний бал, куда Марре очень хотелось пойти. Но, на свою беду, Марра остановилась поболтать с Мегги Молот-Шмолот.

\- И она сказала, что в этом году мы зря потратили деньги, на балу я буду только стенку подпирать – никто не станет танцевать со мной, потому что я страшная зеленая верзила-а-а…. – Марра опять залилась слезами.

\- Подожди… - опешил Роммат.- Тебе сказала это _гоблинша_?

\- Ну да, - всхлипнула Марра. – И она права. С ней-то танцевать будут, там же полно гоблинов. А со мной – только папа разок, он танцы не любит. В прошлом году у нас работал один хороший мальчик, Вартар, мы с ним всюду ходили вместе. И на бал тоже. Но в этом году папа не мог больше ему платить, и он уехал. Папа, правда, уже написал ему, что может возвращаться, если хочет, но он точно не успеет к балу. Я уже не знаю, что делать, Мегги все равно будет надо мной смеяться…

Роммат взял ее за плечи.

\- Успокойся, пожалуйста. Плакать-то не из-за чего. Во-первых, ты не страшная верзила, а очень красивая, высокая и стройная девушка. И кожа у тебя замечательного цвета. Мне ты можешь поверить. Во-вторых, завтра тебе будет с кем танцевать – если ты, конечно, окажешь эту честь мне и господину Этасу. Мы, конечно, не орки и молодостью не блещем, но танцевать умеем и праздничные наряды у нас с собой. 

Марра робко улыбнулась, блеснув тонкими колечками на небольших клычках.

\- Правда?

\- Разумеется, - Роммат улыбнулся ей в ответ. – А в-третьих, я нарисовал тебе Луносвет, отдам вечером, когда краски высохнут. Ну что, не будешь больше плакать?

\- Нет, - уверила его Марра и встала. – Вы где обедать будете, господин Роммат? У себя или в таверне? Я только схожу умоюсь и все вам подам.

\- В таверне, так что не беспокойся. У вас можно кого-нибудь послать за билетами? 

\- У нас сейчас Фелнок Сталлист работает, я скажу ему, и он завтра с утра принесет. 

После обеда Роммат снова вернулся за стол и сделал несколько набросков Кел’терила, жалея, что вчера не взял альбом с собой. За окном постепенно темнело и он начал беспокоиться – по его мнению, Этас и Мбоно уже должны были вернуться. Он решил спуститься вниз и подождать их там, но тут дверь распахнулась и в комнату ворвался Этас.

\- Ну, как успехи?

\- Отлично! Сову поймал, она в стойлах сейчас. Завтра покажу. Еще добыли для Дангара двух оленей. Лук я, - он выразительно посмотрел на Роммата, - не сломал и не потерял.

\- Умница. Замерз? 

\- Не особо, набегался изрядно, даже ноги гудят. Мбоно по снегу скачет, как лось. Роммат, как ты думаешь, у Дангара есть ванна? Надоело уже обтираться полотенцем. И очищающее заклинание тоже надоело.

\- Ванна – не знаю, но точно есть кое-то даже лучше - баня. Бывал когда-нибудь? 

\- Не доводилось. У нас в Даларане если и была, то я не знал.

\- Тогда сейчас и опробуешь.

На звонок Роммата пришел незнакомый орк, представился Кургданом, и заверил, что баня скоро будет готова. 

В помощь им Дангар откомандировал Одарноша. В бане тот первым делом выдал им по ведру теплой воды и указал на деревянный ушат: 

\- Ополоснитесь, господа эльфы, только волосы не мочите. И вытирайтесь насухо, а головы полотенцами обмотайте. Потом в парную пойдем.

\- А это еще зачем? – спросил Этас, увидев, как старый орк заливает сначала теплой водой, а затем кипятком веники из сухих дубовых листьев. – Для запаха?

\- Не совсем, - уклончиво ответил Роммат. 

В парную Одарнош зашел первым, а потом позвал и их. Этас ступил в облако пахнущего травами пара и шатнулся назад.

\- Роми, как тут дышать?!

\- Ложись на нижнюю полку, мы ненадолго. 

После краткого визита в парилку Одарнош усадил их на скамью в предбаннике и налил по кружке ароматного травяного отвара. 

\- Как тебе? – спросил Роммат.

\- Вообще-то терпимо, - пожал плечами Этас. – Но ванна была бы лучше. Хотя там тепло, не спорю. Это все?

\- Нет, мы зайдем погреться еще разок. 

\- Ладно, если тебе это так нравится, потерплю.

Во второй заход Этас решил залезть уже на среднюю полку, Роммат устроился на верхней.

\- Если не двигаться, то относительно неплохо, - сообщил Этас. – Мы ведь недолго?

\- Счас, счас попарю вас, господин эльф. 

\- Что сделаешь? – забеспокоился Этас, но Одарнош уже взмахнул веником.

\- А-а-а!!! – завопил Этас, рванулся, но орк своей лапищей прижал его к полке и принялся охаживать веником. 

\- Роммат! Что, блядь, такое? Он меня лупит!!!

\- Терпи, - засмеялся Роммат.

\- Демонов хер!!! Пусти меня!!! Блядь!!!

\- Рано, господин эльф, - неумолимо отозвался Одарнош, прохаживаясь веником от ног до плечей и обратно. – Еще маленько надо.

Какое-то время Этас терпел, но потом снова заорал:

\- А-а-а!!! Да я сейчас тут сварюсь нахуй!!!

\- Ну что? – Одарнош посмотрел на Роммата. 

\- Отпускай, - кивнул тот. – Первый раз все-таки.

Одарнош отступил, Этас тотчас же соскочил с полки и кинулся из парной. Одарнош метнулся за ним, ловко схватил и кинул в купель с прохладной водой.

\- Суки-и-и!!! – раздался очередной возмущенный вопль, но тут же затих. Одарнош вытащил Этаса из купели, завернул в простыню и усадил на скамью. 

\- Вы тут пока подождите, пока я вашего друга попарю.

Когда Роммат вышел из парной и опустился в купель, красный и распаренный Этас спокойно сидел на лавке. 

\- Ну что, жив? 

\- Ты знаешь, - с удивлением ответил Этас. – Это очень даже неплохо. 

\- Пойдешь еще разок? 

\- Пойду, – отважно сказал Этас. – Только пусть он меня больше так не лупит. 

\- Но это же не больно.

\- Скажем так, не очень больно. Зато очень и очень горячо. Я все-таки не пандарийский пирожок, чтобы варить меня на пару.

\- Кстати, - усмехнулся Роммат, - давненько не слышал от тебя такой ругани. Лор'темар не раз говорил, что в бою ты загибаешь только так, но здесь-то вполне мирная обстановка.

\- Я высказывал свое отношение к неожиданному и незаслуженному телесному наказанию, - высокомерно процедил Этас. - В максимально доступной для восприятия форме.

\- Да, доступность оспорить не могу. Пойдем, я сам тобой займусь. 

Из рук Роммата веник воспринимался не так уж и мучительно. А потом, в качестве компенсации за перенесенные страдания, Роммат собственноручно вымыл его. Конечно, местное мыло было не чета душистому талассийскому, роль мочалки играл тощий пучок каких-то полосок, похожих на размоченную кору, но Роммат действовал так ласково и бережно, что Этасу казалось - по его телу скользит самая мягкая морская губка.

После возвращения и ужина, поданного в комнату, Этас сразу же залез в постель. 

\- Давай ляжем сегодня пораньше. Сильная штука эта баня, я сегодня точно буду спать как убитый.

\- А то ты когда-нибудь спишь по-другому, - усмехнулся Роммат. - Да, забыл тебе сказать – завтра мы идем на бал в Круговзор. 

\- Зачем? – поморщился Этас.

\- Будем партнерами по танцам для Марры. Ее обижает какая-то стерва-гоблинша.

\- Ладно, - согласился Этас. – Она тебе так нравится?

\- Хорошая девочка, - спокойно ответил Роммат. – Почему бы и не порадовать?

\- Да я не против. Надеюсь, на меня там не будут пялиться.

\- Кто, гоблины? Орки с троллями к твоим веснушкам равнодушны.

Этас вдруг встал и полез в сумку, которую сегодня брал с собой.

\- Что ты ищешь? 

\- Мбоно дал какую-то книжку, оставил один из охотников или охотница, я толком не понял. Говорит, там какая-то знатная баллада. Ты же знаешь всеобщий? Только почитай вслух, пожалуйста. Очень люблю, когда ты это делаешь. 

Роммат взял в руки книгу, вернее, рукописный альбом. У его владельца был красивый четкий почерк. Он пролистал несколько страниц, пока не увидел стихотворение.

\- Ну, слушай.  
Ты вернешься после пяти недель  
Приключений в чужом краю  
В цитадель отчизны, в ее скудель,  
В неподвижную жизнь мою.

Разобравшись в записях и дарах  
И обняв меня в полусне,  
О каких морях, о каких горах  
Ты наутро расскажешь мне!

Но на все, чем чуден туманный Юг  
И эльфийский манит Восток,  
Я смотрю без радости, милый друг,  
И без зависти, видит Бог.

И пока дождливый, скупой рассвет  
Проливается на дома,  
Только то и смогу рассказать в ответ,  
Как сходил по тебе с ума...*

Он замолчал – странное ощущение сдавило горло.

\- Это явно не то… - сонно проговорил Этас. – Мбоно сказал, там про битву... Завтра найдем.

Он опустил голову на плечо Роммата и заснул. Роммат погасил магический огонек над головой и долго лежал без сна. Это стихотворение, явно написанное человеком – почему оно ни с того ни с сего отозвалось в нем глухой необъяснимой тревогой?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - часть стихотворения Дм.Быкова


	8. Chapter 8

Оттепель сохранилась и на следующий день, снег отсырел и стал липким. Утром, выйдя во двор, они увидели Марру, катящую снежный ком по узкой полоске между стойлами и дровяником – туда не долетали опилки от резака и снег оставался относительно чистым. На крыльце стоял Дангар, держащий в руке небольшой свиток, и с не особо довольным видом наблюдал за ней. Марра с трудом подняла слепленный снежный шар, среднюю часть будущего снеговика, попыталась затащить на здоровенный ком-основание, и чуть не уронила. Кое-как ей удалось взгромоздить шары друг на друга, но верхний встал криво и заметно кренился в сторону.

\- Пойду помогу, - Этас спрыгнул с крыльца и поспешил к девочке, на ходу натягивая перчатки.

Роммат остался с Дангаром. 

\- Приспичило ей поставить за воротами поющего снеговика, - пояснил орк. – Вот, заставила вчера заклинание для него купить, - он показал запечатанный свиток.

\- Здравая идея, - отозвался Роммат. – Народу они нравятся, будет привлекать внимание к «Сломанной лапе». Из Марры выйдет хорошая хозяйка таверны.

Дангар степенно кивнул.

\- Да, господин Роммат, билеты ваши доставлены. Не думал, что вы туда пойдёте. Там от бала одно название.

\- А почему бы нам туда и не сходить?

\- Да сдаётся мне, что вы не простые эльфы. 

\- С чего ты взял? Мы обычные путешественники.

\- Нет, - усмехнулся орк. – Только не вы. Вы вот отдаёте приказание и не сомневаетесь ни разу, что оно будет исполнено. И его и впрямь исполняют. Значит, вы привыкли командовать. И со всеми ровные, не кичитесь, значит, ваше положение вам не в новинку. А вашей братии обычно по нраву развлечения поблагородней.

\- Ничего, нас и такие устраивают, - Роммат указал на Этаса, лепящего новый снежный шар. - Что ж, Дангар, наблюдательность – полезное качество в наше время. И зачастую весьма выгодное.

\- Если вам от неё польза будет, господин Роммат, то всегда пожалуйста, - негромко сказал Дангар, продолжая смотреть на то, как Этас с Маррой выравнивают снеговика и приставляют ему голову.

\- Я учту это, - слегка кивнул Роммат.

\- Вот и все, готово, - вернувшийся Этас стряхнул снег с перчаток.

Снеговик выглядел весьма презентабельно – круглый, ровный и аккуратный. Марра достала из каминного ведерка угольки, выложила ими глаза, рот и пуговицы, вместо носа воткнула классическую морковку. Водрузила на голову снеговика старый черный цилиндр и повязала на шею шарф. Осмотрела со всех сторон и, подойдя к отцу, забрала свиток и разорвала его - снеговика на мгновение окутало облачко мерцающих искр, и он сразу же приветственно приподнял цилиндр и замурлыкал зимнюю песенку. Марра взяла его за руку-веточку и снеговик, переваливаясь с боку на бок, покатился за ней за ворота. Дангар развернулся и ушёл в дом. 

Этас проводил снеговика взглядом, зачерпнул пригоршню снега, слепил снежок и запулил высоко в небо.

\- Чем займёмся? – спросил он.

\- Давай ты похвастаешься совой, а потом можем одеться и пораньше поехать в Круговзор. Пообедаем для разнообразия у Виззи.

\- Нет, спасибо, к мясу на машинном масле я равнодушен, - Этас посмотрел на небо, по которому медленно ползли низкие серые облака. – Погода сегодня не для прогулок. Жаль, я бы посмотрел на Уступ Ледопарда.

\- Можем съездить туда завтра.

Они вошли в приземистое строение, и Этас направился в самый дальний угол, в укромный закуток за стойлами. Там на тюках сена стояла большая клетка с белоснежной совой.

\- Мбоно сказал, что её лучше пока подержать здесь, чтобы сильно не нервировать.

\- Отличная сова, - одобрил Роммат, рассматривая трофей через плечо Этаса. – Хаторель будет доволен.

Этас развернулся, чтобы уйти, и в тесноте закутка они оказались притиснутыми друг к другу. Роммат шагнул назад, но Этас больше не делал попыток выбраться - стоял, не сводя с него глаз.

\- Что ты?

\- Да вот, думаю, уместно ли целоваться в стойлах?

\- Вполне.

Роммат не обнял его, просто подался вперед и коснулся губ своими. Он целовал его медленно, нежно, даже осторожно. Неторопливо раздвигал языком губы, то приникал чуть сильнее, то почти отстранялся, заставляя Этаса тянуться к нему. Это было настолько хорошо, что голова шла кругом и подгибались колени. Этас закрыл глаза. Он уже не понимал толком, где они находятся, не слышал, как переступают в стойлах животные, не чувствовал их запаха - словно целовался первый раз в жизни. Но и вправду раньше никто и никогда не целовал его так. И почему-то именно нежность и мягкость, и то, что они касались сейчас друг друга только языками и губами, отозвались таким острым желанием, что он со свистом втянул в себя воздух, стиснул зубы и ухватился за рукав плаща Роммата.  
Роммат вопросительно посмотрел на него, и Этас, чувствуя, как лицо заливает краска, смог только прошептать: 

\- Пойдем наверх, пожалуйста. У нас же… есть ещё время?

\- Времени у нас сколько угодно, - тихо и серьезно ответил Роммат.

Все, что происходило после, осталось в памяти Этаса каким-то обрывками, островками прояснения в сплошном сладостном тумане. Он на коленях перед Ромматом, жадно лижущий и сосущий его член. Мягко направляющая рука на его голове, пальцы, обводящие растянутые губы. Он, уже распростёртый на кровати, Роммат, целующий лежащую на его плече лодыжку. Первое проникновение, заставляющее вцепиться пальцами в простыню, исполненное страсти лицо Роммата над ним. Быстрые сильные движения исчерченных алыми татуировками мускулистых бедер – и его отчаянное желание, чтоб они длились вечно. Волны наслаждения, вздымающиеся все выше и выше. И, наконец, яркая до боли кульминация, вырывающая его из реальности, и только где-то там, на краю сознания, хриплый стон Роммата – эхо его собственного. 

А потом он долго лежал, довольный и счастливый - рука Роммата под головой, пальцы другой ласково поглаживают его живот, опавший член и расслабленную, мягкую мошонку. 

\- Ну что, мое счастье, начнем собираться на бал? – Роммат поцеловал его и встал.

\- Да, - Этас тоже выбрался из постели. Ни сонливости, ни усталости не осталось – напротив, он чувствовал себя на удивление бодрым и веселым. Он в один прыжок оказался у умывальника и бедром отпихнул склонившегося над ним Роммата, за что тут же получил пригоршню воды в лицо. Не остался в долгу, вновь встретил достойный отпор, и скоро они оба были мокрыми с головы до ног, а на полу растекалась лужа. Отбесившись, старательно вытерли друг друга полотенцами, и Роммат указал на лужу:

\- Заклинание уборки ещё помнишь? Действуй.

Этас вздохнул и материализовал щетку, которая быстро справилась с водой, а потом принялась драить остальной пол.

Под её шуршание они облачились в новые магаровские наряды, рубахи, штаны и куртки - тёмно-серые Роммата, серо-жемчужные Этаса - почти такие же, как повседневные, но сшитые из лучшей ткани, щедро украшенные вышивкой и элегантно отделанные белым мехом. 

\- Роми, ты охрененно выглядишь. Куда лучше, чем в мантии, – Этас расправил его завернувшийся воротник и отступил назад, чтобы еще раз полюбоваться им. 

\- Рад, что тебе нравлюсь. Танец, господин Верховный маг?

\- С удовольствием, господин Великий магистр.

Они сделали несколько па на свободном пятачке.

\- Замечательно. Пойдем, съедим что-нибудь и поедем.

Отличное настроение не покидало Этаса и за обедом, и во время короткого полета в Круговзор. До бала, который устраивался в том самом свежепостроенном «амбаре» под городской стеной, оставалось еще немного времени. Они оставили цийлиня и ветрокрыла в стойлах у Аззлеби и пошли прогуляться по городку, уже наводненному народом. Этас остановился у навеса Уми Румпельшникер посмотреть на ее механических йети, а когда обернулся, Роммата рядом уже не было. Он поискал его в толпе и наконец нашёл – беседующим в стороне с каким-то незнакомым эльфом. Незнакомец был пышно разодет - подчеркнуто по-син’дорайски, с тщательно подобранными аксессуарами, и очень, прямо-таки вызывающе красив: правильные черты, светлая кожа без единого пятнышка или шрама, длинные почти белые волосы, лежащие волосок к волоску. Он смотрел на Роммата с нескрываемым восхищением, а в разговоре несколько раз коснулся его руки – и Роммат, всегда такой сдержанный и холодный с посторонними, казалось, не имел ничего против. Незнакомец что-то сказал, и Роммат засмеялся вместе с ним, а потом дружески похлопал его по плечу. Они проговорили ещё пару минут, и только потом незнакомец низко поклонился и ушел. Он вежливо отступил в сторону, давая дорогу проходящей гоблинше, и та остановилась, глядя ему вслед. Роммат обернулся и увидел Этаса.

\- О, ты здесь? А я собирался тебя искать.

\- С кем ты разговаривал? – спросил Этас, стараясь, чтобы его вопрос прозвучал как можно более безразлично.

\- А, это Кентериос. Маг, мы вместе вытаскивали вас из Даларана. Он был со мной с самого начала, первый, кто начал мне помогать.

«Значит, этот хлыщ, у которого наверняка даже подштанники в фениксах, не просто бился под твоим началом, а прожил бок о бок с тобой те несколько дней в Клоаке, пока ты вел разведку и вербовал свой отряд», - подумал Этас. Ну невозможно же быть рядом и остаться равнодушным к такому красавчику, особенно если тот сам проявляет совершенно недвусмысленный интерес. Да, Роммат сказал, что любит его, но выдержит ли он сравнение с соперником, чей вид восхищает даже гоблинов и кто определённо не противен Роммату?

\- Я не видел его в Луносвете. 

\- Да, он редко там появляется. Я не ожидал встретить его здесь. 

\- Он очень красивый, - выдавил Этас.

\- Да, - Роммат спокойно посмотрел на него, - он хорош собой и, в общем, неплохой парень, но это единственные его достоинства. Он не очень умён и маг совсем не блестящий. 

\- И что он здесь делает? 

\- Приехал на какое-то охотничье-кулинарное состязание. 

Замечательно. Теперь этот Кентериос наверняка заявится к Дангару и будет вязаться к Роммату, а тот не сможет отказать – как-никак, боевой товарищ. Этасу в их компании места точно не найдётся – что он может сказать, если во время Даларанской чистки был заточен у Джайны? И если даже он будет с ними, обсуждать свою незавидную роль в истории с божественным колоколом его совсем не тянет. 

\- Он пригласил меня поучаствовать или просто прийти посмотреть, - продолжил Роммат.

\- Ты пойдёшь? – мрачно спросил Этас.

\- Разумеется, я отказался.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я не хочу тратить время, которое могу провести с тобой, на что-то ещё. Я был рад его увидеть и узнать, что с ним все в порядке, и этого вполне достаточно.

Внезапно серый промозглый день стал для Этаса гораздо ярче. Роммат, посмотрев на его просветлевшее лицо, чуть мотнул головой, улыбнулся и взял его за руку.

\- Пойдем, ещё успеем пропустить стаканчик у Виззи. Мясо она, возможно, и впрямь жарит на машинном масле, но напитки у нее качественные. 

На бал они явились перед самым началом. В зале, щедро увешанном милыми сердцу каждого гоблина цветными лампочками, уже собралось порядочное количество самого разного народу. В углу настраивался такой же разноплеменной оркестрик, у входа был выгорожен закуток, где за небольшую мзду два гоблина принимали на хранение верхнюю одежду.

Наконец на середину вышла распорядительница - симпатичная темноволосая гоблинша по имени Шумейкус - и зычным голосом профессиональной аукционистки объявила об открытии бала. Роммат повернулся к Этасу.

\- Пора. Первые два танца – мои, третий – твой.

\- Я помню, - заверил его Этас.

Роммат пересёк зал и подошел к стоящим у противоположной стены Марре с Дангаром. Отвесил низкий элегантный поклон:

\- Дангар, прошу разрешения пригласить твою дочь.

Орк солидно кивнул. Роммат предложил Марре руку и они вышли в центр зала.

\- Господин Роммат, - испуганно прошептала Марра, - я никогда ещё не была в первой паре в Первом танце. Вдруг я собьюсь? 

\- Всё прекрасно получится, - тихо ответил Роммат. – Я же буду тебя вести. Ты сегодня – само великолепие. Чудесное платье.

Он не покривил душой – Марра была в изящном и ловко сидящем на ней наряде из тонкой светло-коричневой замши, прекрасно подходящей к ее оливково-зелёной коже, и сапожках из того же материала. Ее чёрные волосы, обычно заплетенные в косу, сейчас были собраны красивым узлом, шею украшало массивное ожерелье, уши – множество серёг-колечек. 

\- Это папа заказал у самого Магара, а ожерелье – мамино.

\- А где эта твоя Мегги? Покажи мне её.

Марра чуть обернулась на пары, выстроившиеся за ними, потом обвела глазами зал. 

\- Вон она стоит, в том углу. У неё чёрные волосы с хвостиком.

\- Вот видишь, - Роммат крепко пожал её руку. – Кто сегодня подпирает стенку?

Марра хихикнула и Роммат, глядя на неё, рассмеялся сам.

Заиграл оркестр, и танец начался. Беспокоиться было не о чём – если в первые секунды Марра держалась немного зажато, то с каждым новым тактом двигалась все свободнее и легче. В Первом танце было немало фигур, и Марра, к вящему удовольствию Роммата, исполняла их без запинки. Они последний раз прошлись по кругу и закончили, как полагалось, красивым поворотом. Бальный официоз на этом, как оказалось, завершился - следующим оркестр грянул гоблинский, весёлый несложный танец, и на площадку уже без церемоний повалил народ. Потом последовал орочий, который Марра танцевала с отцом, за ним – снова гоблинский, где её партнером был Этас. Оркестр устроил небольшой перерыв, во время которого Марра под руку с Ромматом прошлась по залу, раскланиваясь и перекидываясь парой слов со знакомыми. Особенно любезна она была с той самой Мегги, и Роммат с трудом скрывал улыбку, наблюдая за тем, как Марра вежливо интересуется, что помешало Мегги станцевать Первый танец – уж не болит ли у той нога?

После перерыва к Марре снова направился Этас, но не успел – с приглашением явился молодой орк-охотник, тоже остановившийся в «Сломанной лапе», а его приятель явно собирался быть следующим.

\- По-моему, мы уже особо не нужны, - хмыкнул Этас. – Пойдем, подышим на крыльцо?  
Жарко здесь ужасно.

Когда они вернулись, Марра подошла к ним, сияя счастливой улыбкой.

\- Господин Роммат, господин Этас, спасибо вам большое-пребольшое! Так здорово было. Вы знаете что? Вартар приехал! Успел! - она показала на высокого юношу-орка, стоящего рядом с Дангаром. 

\- Мы очень за тебя рады, - Роммат церемонно поклонился ей, Этас сделал то же самое. 

\- Спасибо! – Марра в порыве счастья прижала руки к груди и побежала к своим.

\- Еще потанцуем или вернёмся в таверну? – спросил Роммат. 

\- Вернёмся. Там сейчас тихо, и под ногами никто не шмыгает. 

\- Что-то ты невесёлый. 

\- Да так, устал, наверно. И духота здесь та ещё.

В «Сломанной лапе» действительно было пусто и тихо, только из кухни доносились голоса Одарноша и повара. Привратник выглянул оттуда, узнать, не угодно ли что-нибудь господам эльфам, и узнав, что ничего не нужно, снова спустился в подвал. 

\- Смотри-ка, Дангар омелу раздобыл, - Этас показал на зеленый кустик, свисающий с потолочной балки. 

_…Такая же омела украшала потолок в одной из дворцовых приёмных, отведённой на время балов под запасную гардеробную. В ту зиму Кель увлёкся Лана’Тель, но юная кокетка только водила принца за нос. Вот и в тот день она назначила Келю свидание в этой самой гардеробной, но уже было понятно, что сидят они здесь напрасно – условленное время давно прошло. Кель наконец смирился с очередной неудачей, они собрались было уйти, но тут Кель остановился под омелой._

_\- Роммат, давай поцелуемся. Люди, кажется, считают, что те, кто поцеловался под омелой, будут любить друг друга вечно. А я хочу, чтобы ты всегда был со мной._

_У Роммата перехватило дыхание, и он смог только молча кивнуть, не веря своему счастью. Этот поцелуй, о котором он мечтал так долго, был невообразимо прекрасен, бесконечен и ужасно короток. И у него не хватило решимости сказать принцу, что он ошибается…_

\- Роммат? – Этас тронул его за плечо.

\- Извини, задумался. Что ты сказал?

\- Я спросил, правда ли, что если поцеловаться под омелой, сбудется заветное желание?

\- Нет, - невесело ответил Роммат. – По людским обычаям те, кто оказался под омелой, просто могут поцеловаться, вот и всё.

\- Очень жаль, - вздохнул Этас, поднимаясь по лестнице.

\- А что у тебя за заветное желание? Может, его можно исполнить и без омелы? - спросил Роммат, когда они вошли в комнату. 

Этас подошел к окну и вгляделся в темноту за ним.

\- Больше всего на свете я хотел бы вернуться в Даларан, - сказал он.

Роммат замер. Он не ожидал, что это будет настолько больно.

«Моя семья – это ты», - мелькнуло в голове.

«Нет!!! - закричал он, не открывая рта. – Нет, Этас! Только не это. Я отдам тебе всё, передам тебе регалии Великого магистра, уйду в тень, стану твоим подручным – всё, как ты скажешь, только останься в Луносвете, со мной»

Этас повернулся к нему.

\- Я знаю, Роммат, что ты хоть завтра дашь мне или выбьешь из Лор’темара любой пост в Луносвете. Но я не могу так. Я должен сам этого достичь. Я был членом Кирин-Тора, я был в Совете Шести – и хочу вернуть это, понимаешь? Этот Кентериос... Он напомнил мне, что произошло. Я старался об этом не думать, я почти забыл, но больше не могу. Это моя вина, и я должен всё исправить. 

Роммат ничего не ответил.

\- Роми, даже если я вернусь туда, мы же всё равно будем вместе. Есть порталы, я смогу возвращаться в Луносвет каждый вечер.

«Нет. Я знаю, как это будет – сначала ты действительно будешь возвращаться каждый день. Но потом та жизнь потихоньку начнёт засасывать тебя, и однажды ты окажешься слишком занят, чтобы вернуться. Это же не страшно, всего одна пропущенная ночь, верно? Но скоро это повторится. А потом новых дел и новых знакомых будет все больше, и ты станешь появляться все реже и реже – раз в два дня, раз в неделю, раз в месяц. И в конце концов настанет то время, когда я напрасно буду ждать твоего возвращения»

\- И это же только мечта.

«Да, пока, к счастью, это только мечта. Я буду молить всех богов, чтобы она как можно дольше оставалась мечтой. Но я уже знаю, что мне всё равно тебя не удержать. И всегда знал, только не хотел в это верить. У тебя же Даларан с языка не сходил, а я предпочитал не слышать. И ещё знаю, что никогда не смогу перестать ждать тебя – даже если ты больше не придешь никогда»

\- Роми, ну что ты молчишь? – лицо Этаса исказила страдальческая гримаса, в голосе прозвучало отчаяние.

Роммат собрал всю свою выдержку. 

\- Ты не сможешь вернуться в Даларан с пустыми руками, - медленно сказал он. – Нужно что-то очень важное, от чего они не смогут отказаться. То, чем ты сможешь им заплатить. Я дам тебе это. Ты слышал о мече Дат’ремара?

\- Да, конечно.

\- Он не потерян.

Но прежде, чем он успел продолжить, в дверь постучали. На пороге стоял Одарнош и держал в руке письмо. Красно-золотую печать Роммат узнал сразу.

\- Извините, господин Роммат, но вам спешное послание пришло.

\- Спасибо, - Одарнош подал ему письмо и удалился.

\- Что это? – спросил Этас.

\- От Лор’темара, - Роммат сломал печать, развернул сложенный лист и пробежал его глазами. – Он просит нас вернуться. Нехорошие новости из Пандарии.

Роммат кинул письмо на стол, Этас подошёл и взял его в руки.

\- Послушай, - сказал он, прочитав те несколько строк, которые составляли его содержание, - но он же просто пишет, что будет рад видеть нас на приёме.

\- Да, но означает это то, что я сказал, - Роммат отвернулся и поднял с пола седельную сумку. - И мы должны быть в Луносвете чем скорее, тем лучше. Давай собираться, о прочем поговорим после. Камень возвращения у меня с собой, его и применим.

Внизу вернувшиеся из Круговзора Дангар, Марра и Вартар пили вино у стойки и весело болтали.

\- Извини, Дангар, что прерываю. Мы уезжаем, вот тебе, за постой и все прочее, - Роммат выложил на стойку горсть золотых монет. – Наши вещи наверху, распорядись, чтобы принесли.

Провожать их высыпала вся дангаровская команда. Сам Дангар стоял вместе с Маррой на крыльце, следя за тем, как Одарнош ведет из стойл осёдланных животных, а Вартар с Кургданом навьючивают на них сумки и укрепляют клетку с рассерженно кричащей совой. Из дома вышел Амбиди и сунул в поклажу какой-то вкусно пахнущий свёрток. Наконец все было готово. Орки и тролль выстроились в ряд перед крыльцом, словно некий почётный караул. Этас крепко сжал в руках поводья цийлиня и ветрокрыла, Роммат взял его за запястье, и полез в карман за камнем. Пора было прощаться.

\- Господин Роммат! – окликнула его Марра. – Вы же ещё приедете?

\- Постараемся, - улыбнулся ей Роммат.

\- Нет, - твёрдо ответил Этас. – мы обязательно вернёмся.


End file.
